


Ready To Run (Timeline One)

by transking_23



Series: You Have A Twin?!?! [2]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Babydaddy Liam, Bi Niall Horan, Bi Original Female Characters, Bi Shawn Mendes, F/M, Gay Ed Sheeran, Harriet Mendes | Eliza Styles, Harriet Mendes|Eliza Styles, Harry Styles Has A Long Lost Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Liam Has Kids With Harry’s Twin Sister, Light BDSM, M/M, PTSD, Shawn Mendes Is A Good Cousin, Transgender Characters, daddy direction, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: Harriet Elisabeth Mendes. The only cousin of Shawn Mendes, knocked up by Liam Payne. Mother of twins, Christopher Lukas and Connor James Mendes. Identical to Harry Styles, though no one knows why. No one except her mother, that is. How will everything change when the truth comes out?Larry Stylinson in future chaptersTrigger warning for eating disorder, self-harm, mentions of rape
Relationships: Denise Horan/Greg Horan, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Ed Sheeran, Shawn Mendes/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Mendes/Original Male Character(s)
Series: You Have A Twin?!?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054106
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

I sang softly to my sleeping sons, holding the toddlers close as they relaxed into my arms. I didn’t mind being a single mother, even though I knew Liam would want to be part of our sons’ lives. They were happy with just me, and I was happy with just my sons. 

“Je vous aime tellement tous les deux.” (I love you both so much.) I gently kissed Chris’s forehead, laying him down in his crib before doing the same with CJ, wanting them to sleep peacefully.

I went to my own bed three feet away to sleep, feeling satisfied that I at least had my sons with me, if not their father as well. I laid in my bed, listening to my sons’ breathing as they slept and being lulled to sleep.

I woke up at five to my alarm (Chris and CJ crying) and picked my sons up before holding them close.

“Ton père vous aimerait tous les deux. Je le sais. Ton père est un homme bien, et s’il savait pour toi, il serait un père si bon pour toi.” (Your dad would love you both. I know he would. Your dad’s a good man, and if he knew about you he’d be such a good dad to you.) I said as I gently bounced my sons up and down in my arms.

Chris giggled in response, and I smiled fondly at the memory of how I’d met Liam Payne. Or rather, of the second time I met him, and the first time I learned his name.

_“Leave me alone.” I glared at the man, now regretting coming to this club alone; no one would care if this man took me with him._

_“Now don’t be like that, sugar.” He leaned closer, whiskey on his breath._

_“You heard her. Get away from my girl.” Someone said, and the man finally backed off._

_Once the two of us were alone, I glared at the guy who’d saved me; he was the same guy who’d almost ran over me with his car. If looks could kill, he’d be two thousand feet under._

_“I’m not your girl.” I told him._

_“I know, I just wanted to help you out. I’m Liam.” He smiled, holding his hand out._

_“Harriet, but I go by Harri.” I shook his hand, reluctantly._

_“Nice to formally meet you, Harri. What do you say we talk things through?” Liam said, and the two of us went to the bar to talk._

I sighed softly. I chuckled and cleaned up Chris and CJ, getting up with my 2-yr-old twins in my arms and walking to the kitchenette in the run-down flat I could barely afford for me and them. I didn’t want Liam to think that he had to do anything for me and our sons, and I didn’t want him to drop everything and run to us. I didn’t want Liam to have to choose between his career or his family, when management had already forced him to choose between me and his band. I’d been the one to tell him to continue singing, and it had been a bittersweet goodbye. I still wore the engagement ring he’d gotten me.

“Ça va aller, les amours. Je te promets qu'on restera ensemble.” (We'll be okay, loves. I promise, we'll stay together.) I kissed their foreheads, and Chris giggled.

CJ looked up at me with green eyes that he’d inherited from me, the same shade as his brother’s.

Once Chris and CJ were ready, I put them in their little carrier and we made our way to my first shift of the day. Once I walked in, my boss Tristan looked up and grinned. He loved having my twins around, and said it would help him prepare for when his wife gave birth. She was in her second trimester, and a dear friend of mine.

“Harri, your uniform is waiting inside the employee room.” Tristan told me.

“Good morning to you too, Tristan.” I rolled my eyes playfully.

“Good morning, now hand me the adorable children you smuggled out of your house.” Tristan said, and I chuckled as I gently handed Chris and CJ to their pseudo uncle.

“Oncle Trissy!” (Uncle Trissy!) Chris shrieked, his brother giggling.

“Sois bon pour oncle Tristan pendant que Maman travaille, ok?” (Be good for Uncle Tristan while Mama works, okay?) I said to my twins before going and changing into my uniform.

I worked my shift, then took my break to play with Chris and CJ. The door dinged, and I looked up with my twins still in my arms to see a brunette with blue eyes. I smiled as the twins giggled.

“I’d like two extra strong coffees, please.” He said in an Irish accent.

“Harri, I’ll watch the twins while you do that if you’d like.” Tristan offered.

“You just want them for yourself, Tristan.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“You know Beth’s pregnant. I just want to be able to help.” Tristan pouted.

“Don’t let them out of your sight.” I said as I handed Chris and CJ to my boss before heading to make the coffees for the Irishman.

“Why are there babies here?” He asked Tristan as I finished up the coffees.

“Harri’s a single mom and made sure it was okay before she brought these tiny demons here.” Tristan said as I walked back.

“Je n'ai pas de démon, maman le dis!” (I no demon, Mama say so!) CJ protested, Chris giggling at his brother.

“Chris and CJ are angels, and if you don’t want me to dump a coffee on you you’ll agree with me.” I teased as I handed the Irishman the drinks.

“Thanks, Harri. It was nice meeting you.” The Irishman smiled as he walked off with the coffees after paying.

“Have a good day.” I called before the doors shut, and heard him laugh as Tristan handed me my twins.

“Harri, I swear half the people come in here just because you have children. The twins are awesome for business.” Tristan grinned as a man came in and began to order.

I narrowed my eyes when he kept checking me out.

“Sweet cheeks, why don’t you ditch this guy and come with me?” He said, referring to Tristan.

“No, because ‘this guy’ is my best friend and I won’t leave my twins behind.” I glared at him, and the man left as soon as he could.

“You tell ‘em, Harri. No one messes with a mom.” Tristan patted my shoulder as my shift came to an end.

“I’ll come by later today for my next shift. Right now I gotta get these little ones back to the flat in time for their nap.” I chuckled as I left the little shop and began the walk across the street to my flat.

Chris pouted a little as I unlocked the flat and laid him down in his crib with CJ after checking to see if either of them needed to be changed. Since they didn’t, I kissed their foreheads and sang them to sleep. Chris and CJ both slept soundly after the third or fourth song, and I relaxed as I made myself a cup of extra extra strong coffee to stay awake.

“Ton père t'aimerait tellement, les gars. Il t'aimerait presque autant que moi, je crois.” (Your dad would love you so much, boys. He would love you almost as much as I do, I think.) I mused aloud as I looked over to where my sons were sleeping soundly.

I smiled softly and drank my coffee, deciding to eat a bit of toast since I’d skipped breakfast.

I twisted the ring on my finger, feeling the absence of Liam as clearly as the first day I knew he wasn’t coming home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet reflects on the past and misses her babydaddy

Three hours later, Chris and CJ were awake and I needed to eat something. I ate an apple after getting my twins dressed. Once we were ready, I made my way to the coffeeshop with Chris and CJ in my arms, and Tristan grinned as he saw me with my twins again.

“You brought the tykes!” Tristan said happily.

The twins, having only just woken up less than five minutes earlier, began to cry at the loud noise. I rubbed their backs and murmured softly to help them calm down, and Tristan pouted as he realised he’d been the reason the twins had begun to cry. My babies calmed down soon enough, and a voice behind me made me turn around with them in my arms.

“Who pissed the twins off?” The Irishman from earlier asked.

“Tristan. They just woke up from their nap a few minutes ago, and they hate loud noises right before and after their naps.” I explained to him, and noticed he had a woman and child with him; they must be his family.

“I’m Greg, by the way. This is my wife, Denise, and my son, Theo.” He introduced them.

“Harriet, but I go by Harri. And these are my sons, Chris and CJ.” I smiled as they giggled at the Irishmen.

“Where’s their father?” Greg looked confused.

“Their father had to leave before I found out I was pregnant.” I looked down as Chris stared at Denise.

“That’s not nice.” Denise frowned, and noticed that my baby wanted her.

“Can I hold him?” She asked me, and I chuckled.

“Just don’t drop him, alright?” I let Denise hold him.

The blonde looked absolutely enamored with Chris. We talked for a bit longer, then the Irishmen had to leave. CJ had fallen back to sleep, holding his little frog stuffy.

“You make awesome coffee, Harri.” Greg complimented me, and I smiled as Chris watched them leave the coffeeshop.

I went to the flat with the twins after my shift ended, and relaxed as the door was locked behind me. Chris had fallen asleep like his brother while I was making drinks for customers, and I smiled as I laid them down in their crib.

Liam had left the day after my eighteenth birthday, saying Management had told him he couldn't be with me and be in the band at the same time. I’d been the one to encourage him to choose his career, knowing the band had been Liam’s dream since he was a child. Chris and CJ had been born seven months later, but I hadn’t been able to contact Liam to tell him he was a father. His management had forced him to block my number for some reason.

“Ton père nous a probablement manqué, aime.” (Your dad’s probably missing us, loves.) I said softly as they slept

Liam had most likely moved on with his life. He didn’t know about either of the twins, he didn’t know he’d knocked me up, he didn’t know I could barely afford to keep a roof over mine and my babies’ heads. I didn’t want the charity of my sons’ father, but it’d be nice if Liam knew he had children while he was off having the time of his life with his mates. I wasn’t bitter toward Liam or anything, I just wanted him to be happy with where he was. It wasn’t his fault his management had made him cut ties with me, and it wasn’t Liam’s fault he didn’t know about our sons. I took a short nap, and woke up with the twins when it was time for them to eat something.

“C’est bon, les amours. Je te promets, tout ira bien.” (It’s alright, loves. I promise, we’ll be alright.) I fed them before singing gently.

My twins calmed down, and I smiled softly as they looked up at me. I’d do anything for them, and I knew if Liam knew about them he’d do everything to make sure Chris and CJ were happy and safe. That’s just the kind of man Liam was. I made myself some lunch, and ate it while the twins played together. Once my lunch was consumed, I strapped Chris and CJ into their carrier and began my daily jog around the park. Near the end of my jog, I noticed the Irishmen at a large trailer. They waved at me, and I smiled as I changed my course of direction so I could jog over to them. Chris and CJ giggled as we reached them, and Denise smiled as she saw how I kept an eye on my sons while exercising. 

“Hey.” I chuckled.

“Hey, Harri. Fancy seeing you again.” Greg smiled.

“I know, coincidences are weird like that.” I smiled, and CJ put his fist in his mouth.

Chris frowned as he took his brother’s hand out of his mouth.

I ended up talking with the Irishmen for a while longer, and Chris was squirming as Denise held him and tried to get my son to laugh. It was an adorable sight, and Greg managed to get a picture of the two. After a while, she gave up and handed my son back to me. I chuckled, and relaxed as Chris yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. CJ was looking around curiously.

“I’ve gotta head back to my flat to lay them down for their nap, but we can hang out later if you guys want.” I suggested, resting a hand gently on my son’s back as he closed his eyes to sleep.

I really hoped my sons would at least know their father one day. I waved goodbye to the Irishmen, and went to my tiny flat in the hopes that the twins would stay asleep for me. Once I was inside, I laid Chris and CJ down in their crib and collapsed into my bed. I needed a reminder of why I couldn't tell Liam about them unless it was in person, and going through my phone would do just that for me. I clicked on my photos, and was greeted by pictures of me and Liam.

Liam holding my hand in the rain, our hair completely sopping and my makeup running. Liam holding the camera and kissing my cheek while we were on the Ferris wheel. Liam grinning boyishly at the camera from the pool, wearing just a pair of boxers. Liam and I wearing Halloween costumes together, his being Batman while I’d been Catwoman that year. Liam making breakfast, still sleepy as he smiled at the camera. Liam grinning back over his shoulder at the camera, his hazel eyes bright. Liam blowing a kiss to the camera with a cheeky grin, his dimples showing. Liam and me giving peace signs to the camera, grinning childishly. Liam striking a pose, his hair an utter mess. Liam holding me bridal style, the two of us laughing at something. Liam resting his head on top of mine, both of us grinning at the camera. Liam holding me upside down over his shoulder, him grinning and me in the middle of laughing. Liam and me with his sisters, us three girls smiling at the camera and Liam smiling at me. Liam and me kissing under the mistletoe. Liam giving me a piggyback ride, both of us laughing and grinning at the camera. Picture after picture of me and Liam.

All these pictures did was make me miss him more. I wanted Liam here. I wanted to be able to kiss him like I used to. I wanted my twins’ father here with me. CJ began to cry, and I picked him up gently to calm him down. I shushed him softly before he woke his brother, humming a lullaby to him.

“ _ Elle te prend la main, je meurs un peu _

_ Je regarde tes yeux et je suis dans des énigmes _

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça? ♪ _ ” (She takes your hand, I die a little / I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles / Why can't you look at me like that?) I began to sing quietly, hoping the words would help him calm down.

I wanted Liam James Payne here with me, and I wanted him to know he was a father.

Chris began to cry like his brother, and I picked him up from the crib and set CJ down. He needed a change, so I went to my makeshift changing table and placed a large napkin under him before taking his nappy off. I grabbed some wet wipes and cleaned him up before grabbing a clean nappy and putting it on him with the baby powder stuff. Chris had calmed down a bit, and now he was only crying slightly. I had to head to my shift at the cafe soon. I swaddled Chris up in a onesie that said “I’m an angel” while CJ was wearing one that said “I’m just trouble” before heading out of the flat with them. I got to the cafe, and greeted Tristan.

“Morning, Harri.” Tristan said as I set my twins down carefully before pulling my apron on.

“Morning, Tristan.” I said, and the twins looked up at me before I picked them up again


	3. Chapter Three

A month later, I had just gotten done with my shift at the cafe. After my shift, I began my walk with the twins across the street to the flat. I made sure to check the streets both ways before beginning to cross, and made it across safely. Chris and CJ were half-asleep, and I was ready to sleep as well. I managed to unlock my flat one-handed and walked in with one twin on each hip. I kissed Chris’s forehead as I laid him in the crib, then repeated the action with CJ and looked through my phone, trying to find  _ his _ contact so I could try to reach out to him again.

**Harri💜: I need to talk to you**

**Harri💜: Text me when you get this**

**Harri💜: Liam please…**

I put my phone down. I looked through my old sketchbook that I hadn’t touched since before Chris and CJ were born. I flipped through the pages, smiling sadly at the drawings of Liam I’d made when he was still here with me. He’d noticed I liked drawing, and had gotten me the large sketchbook as a 16th birthday present, along with a motorcycle. It had been Liam’s idea that I try drawing people, and he had volunteered as my first model. He’d also been my only model, period. I couldn't just change models after I’d had the chance to appreciate the beauty that was Liam Payne, nor could I change my mind so easily on it. I flipped through the pages, stopping at a page that made me tear up a little. Liam, Nicole, Ruth, and I were smiling from the page, from a photo taped into my sketchbook that Liam’s mum had taken for the four of us. The one where Liam was smiling at me instead of the camera. Liam had a copy of it, and so did both of his sisters. I’m pretty sure Mrs. Payne had her own copy of the picture framed. My phone pinged with a notification from Messages, and I immediately opened it to see what it was.

**Liam❤️:** **This is Harry. Who the hell are you?**

**Harri💜: This is Harriet. What’ve you done with Liam?**

**Liam❤️: I want to know who you are**

**Harri💜: I’m a girl. Now tell me where Liam is, I need to talk to him**

**Liam❤️: This is Liam now. What’s wrong?**

**Harri💜: We need to talk, face to face. Please**

**Liam❤️: You still live in the same place?**

**Harri💜: I had to move, Li. Can we videochat?**

**Liam❤️: Of course**

I had a videochat request, and answered it hesitantly. Liam’s face popped up, along with four other faces I assumed were his bandmates.

“Harriet Elisabeth, what were you thinking?” Liam said in his ‘fatherly’ voice.

He didn’t bring out my last name, so he must not be that mad.

“Nice to see you too, Li. It’s only been, what, almost three years since management forced you to choose?” I rolled my eyes, and the lads with him looked confused.

“Harri, not here. They don’t know about that…” Liam looked down, and I smiled sadly.

“I’m the one who told you to choose them over me, Liam. I- is there somewhere we can meet up to talk? I’d really like to be able to see you in person for what I need to say.” I didn’t want Liam to think I was pulling his leg when I finally told him about our twins.

“We’re going to be playing in Mayfair soon, you could be at that concert.” Liam suggested, and I relaxed a little.

“I’m actually living in Mayfair right now. I’m glad management let you unblock my contact, Li.” I smiled sadly at him, and the blonde one raised an eyebrow.

“Harri, they don’t know I unblocked your contact.” Liam blushed.

“Liam!” I pretended to be shocked, but my laughter gave me away.

“Harri!” Liam mocked.

“What?” I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised when the guy who looked disturbingly like me spoke in unison with me.

“So you’re the one who wanted to know who I was.” I gave him a slight glare.

“You two look like you could be related… It’s not even funny, just really creepy.” The guy with brown eyes and short brown hair said, making me and the other Harry laugh.

I was about to say something, when I was cut off by one of the twins beginning to cry.

“I gotta go, Liam. Talk to you later?” I suggested, and Liam agreed before we both hung up.

I went over to the crib and picked the crying twin, Chris, up, shushing him gently and swaying him back and forth. I loved Chris with all my heart- well, all my heart that wasn’t taken up by Liam or CJ. I kissed Chris’s forehead, and looked at the time. It was 1:07 in the morning here, which meant it was 10:07 in Australia, where Liam was. He was nine hours ahead of where I was, but I don’t think he realised it when we talked.

I bounced Chris gently on my hip, still completely awake. I sat on my small twin bed, holding Chris in my lap as I sang softly to him. CJ was thankfully still asleep.

“ _ Elle te prend la main, je meurs un peu _

_ Je regarde tes yeux et je suis dans des énigmes _

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça? _

_ ♪Quand tu passes, j'essaie de le dire _

_ Mais je gèle, et je ne le fais jamais _

_ Ma langue est attachée, les mots sont piégés (piégés) _

_ J'entends le rythme de mon cœur s'énerver quand je suis près de toi _

_ ♪Mais je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ Quand tu veux _

_ Embrasse-la, je casse, _

_ Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soit moi _

_ ♪Elle te regarde, comme je le ferais _

_ Tout ce que je sais, je peux _

_ Si seulement le temps, on pourrait revenir _

_ Parce que j'ai eu trois mots que j'ai toujours mourant d'envie de te dire _

_ ♪Mais je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ Quand tu veux _

_ Embrasse-la, je casse, _

_ Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soit moi _

_ ♪Avec tes mains sur ma taille, pendant qu'on danse au clair de lune _

_ J'aimerais que ce soit moi, que tu appelles plus tard parce que tu veux dire bonne nuit _

_ ♪Parce que je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ ♪Mais je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ Quand tu veux _

_ Embrasse-la, je casse, _

_ Oh comme je le souhaite _

_ Oh comme je le souhaite _

_ Oh comme je le souhaite, c'était moi _

_ ♪Oh comme je le souhaite, c'était moi ♪ _ ” (French Canadian parody translation of Wish by One Direction) I sang, and smiled as Chris fell asleep to the sound of my voice.

I kissed his forehead before laying him down gently in the crib next to CJ.

My song was written for the father of my twins, and it was because management had hired a fake girlfriend for Liam. He didn’t even love her, he barely tolerated her as is. No one else might’ve been able to see, but I’d known Liam for years and knew him almost better than I knew myself. 

The twitch in his right eye when she laughed at something he said, meant he hadn’t been joking and that he felt hurt. The slight flick to the left in his vision when she kissed him, meant he didn’t want it. The tensing when she hugged him for the camera, meant he didn’t feel comfortable. The way his smile wavered slightly and his laugh sounded just half a decibel higher than usual, meant he didn’t find it funny when she made jokes. The way his nose wrinkled when she put her hand on his arm, meant he didn’t want her to touch him. Liam didn’t want to be around Sebryinah in the slightest, and I could see it on his face plain as day.

Liam still loved me. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part, because I was still in love with the man who had knocked me up and been forced to leave me. I smiled to myself softly, and looked at the time. Two in the morning, and I was starting to get a bit tired. I’d just lay down for a little bit, I still had to get up for my job. I laid down in my small bed, and closed my eyes as I pulled my threadbare blanket over me. The flat was cold because I couldn't afford heating for me and my sons, but I made sure to give them the good blankets so they didn’t get too cold.

I woke up at five, and got myself and the twins ready as I ate half a piece of toast for breakfast and got the three of us out the door in record time. I didn’t bother with my makeup, knowing I didn’t own any to use. I only had enough money for the basic necessities plus a few toys for my sons. I sighed as I walked into the cafe.

“Morning, Harri.” Tristan greeted me as the twins grinned upon seeing him, and I smiled.

“Morning, Tristan.” I replied, getting my apron on.

Chris and CJ sat in a chair Tristan had in the cafe for them, and I kissed my sons’ foreheads before standing behind the counter. I served drinks for a while, and smiled as the Irishmen walked in.

“Morning, guys.” I said, and Greg noticed the twins in their chair.

“Great job getting a chair for your twins, Harri.” Greg smiled, and I chuckled.

“It wasn’t exactly hard to find it.” I replied.

We talked for a while, and they invited me and the twins to join them for a sleepover at their place when we had time. I accepted, saying we could do it Friday after I got off work. I went to my second job after my shift ended, working at a mall as a cashier. Tristan was the only person in town I trusted to watch Chris and CJ when I was working my other jobs, other than his wife Beth. I pasted a smile on my face and did my job, knowing it was only because of the money that helped me and the twins that I was still working these jobs that I didn’t enjoy. I’d rather design clothes all day or sketch, but I needed these jobs to pay for what the twins and I needed. I worked for a few more hours, then went to my third job, which was working as a waitress at a diner. I worked my two shifts there, and during the second one the Irishmen came in to eat.

“Harri!” Greg grinned and hugged me, making me laugh and tense a little; I didn’t like being touched unless it was someone I knew and trusted. I didn’t like being touched unless it was Liam, Shawn, Tristan, Pop, Uncle Manuel, Aunt Karen, Aaliyah, Beth, or my twins.

“Hey, Greg.” I smiled as he practically held me captive

“Quit hogging the woman, I want to hug her too!” Denise said with a chuckle as she held Theo’s hand, and Greg decided to run to the other side of the diner with me still being held captive.

“Greg!” I laughed as I squirmed in his arms, trying to get free from the unwanted touch.

“Yes, my captive?” Greg asked me with a shit-eating grin, making me laugh harder.

“I have to get back to my job.” I tried not to laugh at his immediate pout.

Denise took me from Greg’s arms to hug me, and I chuckled as I hesitantly hugged her back, then gave Theo his own hug as well. I got back to work, even though both Greg and Theol brought out the puppydog eyes and pouted lips.

“Tristan’s looking after the twins right now, if you want to visit them at the cafe.” I said, struggling not to give in to the adorableness of them giving me that expression at the same time.

Greg immediately perked up and began attempting to drag Denise towards the door of the diner, Theo following happily.

“We still have to eat.” Denise raised an eyebrow at him, and Greg blushed.

“I knew that.” Greg dropped Denise’s hand, and I laughed as they chose a small booth near the back.

“Go ahead and order, guys.” I smiled, and Greg smiled.

“Does this place have fries?” He asked.

“You mean chips, right?” I asked, and Greg nodded.

“Yep. Can I get a plate of fries, Harri?” Greg asked.

“Chips.” I corrected again, and Greg sighed in frustration.

“Can I get a plate of  _ chips _ , your majesty?” He asked sarcastically, and I laughed.

“Better.” I smiled, and the rest of the Irishmen ordered some food.

I brought their orders into the kitchen where Mariza would make them. I continued working, getting a bit unnerved by the hordes of girls outside the diner. They were all teenagers, so I supposed there was a celebrity somewhere in the diner, which made me wonder who it was. I headed back to the guys, and Greg pulled me into the booth with them.

“Greg.” I tried not to laugh, and failed.

“Why hello there, captive.” Greg said cheerfully.

“Why is Harri  _ your _ captive, Greg? Why can’t she be mine?” Denise pouted.

“Why don’t you let me get back to my job?” I asked, and the two of them shook their heads with smiles.

“Nope.” Greg said, making me raise an eyebrow.

“I will ground all three of you from seeing the twins if I have to.” I said, and Greg let go of me.

“You know what, why don’t you go back to your job? I’m sure you have customers who need their orders taken.” Denise suggested, and I smirked.

“I thought so.” I got out of the booth and made my way around the diner, taking orders as needed.


	4. Chapter Four

I forced a tight smile and tried my best to ignore it when male customers went to grope my thighs or bum, not wanting to lose my job because I couldn't handle chauvinistic pigs thinking they could treat me like a pack animal. I tensed when a man tried to put his hand up the short skirt I had to wear for this stupid job, and walked away from him as fast as I could to take some orders on the other side of the diner. I didn’t feel comfortable with people touching me like that when I was a mother, and I especially didn’t like that they did it while I was still in love with Liam. I didn’t like people touching me unless they were someone I trusted, period.

Once my shift was done, I immediately got changed out of the slutty uniform and into my sweatpants and Liam’s old shirt that was still very baggy on me. It was a lot more my style, a lot more comfortable, and a lot less slutty. It was honestly perfect, and I relaxed as I made my way to the three Irishmen I’d become friends with very recently. Denise and Greg were both giving death glares to the guy that had tried to put his hand up my skirt, and Denise wrapped me in a protective hug when I sat next to her. I forced myself not to tense up.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with men like that, Harri.” Denise told me softly, to where her son couldn’t hear.

“I’ll lose my job if I knee him where it counts like I wanted to.” I admitted softly.

“Still, it isn’t right. Especially since you’re a mother, and no woman should ever be treated like that.” Greg shook his head in disgust at what had happened.

“At least my shift here is over for the day.” I said, and the four of us smiled before leaving the diner.

We headed to a library, which I was surprised by to be honest. There was a flash from behind us while Greg had his arm around my shoulders, but I didn’t pay enough attention to know what had happened.

“How’ve the tykes been doing lately?” Greg asked.

“They’ve been sleeping through the night without waking up.” I smiled, and the Irishmen did as well.

We hung out in the library, and then I had to go pick the twins up from Tristan’s. They offered to go with me, and I decided to let Greg come, since CJ seemed to like him. Having all three of them suddenly around when I picked them up might make Chris and CJ cry, and once I explained that they were fine with just Greg going.

“Don’t let the paps see you.” Was Denise’s advice.

“Don’t let the what see me?” I asked in confusion.

“The paparazzi. They’ll do anything to get a story, and since I’m the only one going with you to pick up the twins they’ll say I’m cheating on Denise.” Greg explained.

Greg and I headed out after he and I promised Denise that we wouldn't let the paps see us.

I decided to let Greg lead for a bit until we got closer to Tristan’s house. I took the lead once we did, and held tightly onto Greg’s hand since there was quite a bit of people walking around. I didn’t want him to get lost among the crowd, and both of us sighed in relief once we reached Tristan’s house. Greg grinned at me as we let go of each other’s hand, and we both ran up the sidewalk. I knocked, and Beth opened the door, looking ready to pop.

“Harri!” She hugged me tightly, and I smiled as I hugged back.

“Bethany!” I mocked as I pulled away.

“And who is this? Your boyfriend?” Beth teased as she saw Greg.

“I’m Greg. We’re not dating, I’m just here to pick the twins up with her.” Greg blushed.

“Speaking of those troublemakers, are they ready to go?” I asked, and Beth chuckled.

“I hope so, Chris’s been trying to eat my finger since I picked him up.” She said as Tristan walked to the door with my twins in his arms.

Chris was kind of sleepy while CJ was fully alert, and I took them from Tristan gently. Chris laid his head on my shoulder, and Greg and I said quiet goodbyes to Beth and Tristan before leaving with my babies.

“He seems to have gotten into the stage where he tries to eat things.” I mused quietly, and Greg smiled as the four of us made our way to the other Irishmen.

“I love how he isn’t making it harder for you to put him to sleep.” Greg gently ruffled Chris’s hair, and stopped when Chris stirred slightly.

“He always goes right to sleep when he’s tired, and I’m pretty sure his penguin has something to do with that.” I replied as we got closer to his house.

I heard another flash, but again didn’t know what it was from. We reached Greg’s house, and I had Greg go in first and tell his wife and son that Chris was asleep so they knew to be quiet when we walked in. Once he did, I walked in with Chris and CJ to see the Irishmen had put on a movie for the six of us to watch- five, since Chris was asleep.

“Why is he so adorable?” Denise gave Chris a sour look, and I chuckled at her obvious jealousy.

“Because he’s my son, obviously.” I rolled my eyes playfully, and Chris nuzzled me in his search for further warmth.

I smiled and let Chris hold onto me, feeling like I’d accomplished something wonderful to have such a wonderful little family. Especially since the twins had been conceived with the love of my life, even if Liam didn’t know about them. We continued to watch the movie, which was Mean Girls per Greg’s request. We had the volume low enough it didn't disturb Chris, but loud enough we could hear it. CJ was paying the most attention to it.

“Am I supposed to want to beat all of them with a lamp shade?” I asked quietly as one of the chicks once again rejected the guy she obviously liked.

“Why a lamp shade?” Denise looked at me weirdly.

“Would you rather I use a mirror and smash it over her face so she sees how stupid she is?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Good point.” Greg chuckled a little, and Chris yawned before grabbing onto my shirt.

I smiled, and saw it was almost midnight when the movie ended. Too late to head back to my flat, but there wasn’t anywhere for me to lay the twins down so they could sleep, and I didn’t want to inconvenience the Irishmen in the morning. The movie stopped playing, and I looked around to see only Denise was awake. The boys had fallen asleep at some point as had CJ, and Theo’s head was on my shoulder. I ignored the way it made me want to hide.

“It’s pretty late. Do you want me to fix up one of the guest rooms for you and the twins?” Denise asked in a whisper.

“Will we be able to get your son off me?” I whispered back, and Denise picked him up before laying him on top of her husband, who moved in his sleep to hold the toddler.

“Could you carry Chris please? I’m pretty sure he won’t fuss, but I can’t carry both twins at the same time and keep them asleep.” I whispered, and Denise nodded before I gently handed my sleeping son to her.

We made our way to the guest room, and I noticed the bed was a lot better than the one at my flat. It had an actual frame, and sheets, and I smiled. CJ rested his head tiredly on my shoulder

“Thank you, Denise.” I gave her a hug and gently laid the twins down on one half of the bed, before laying down next to them.

“I could have them sleep in my bed, Harri. They might fall off with that one, and there’s a little guardrail on my bed.” Denise offered, and I smiled tiredly.

“That’d be lovely. I hope you won’t let them kick you out of your bed, though.” I said as I practically sank into the mattress that was so much softer than the one I had in the flat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just sleep next to them. Since I don’t move in my sleep, it’ll be safe.” Denise assured, and I relaxed.

“Night Denise.” I yawned as she walked out of the room.

“Night, Harri.” Denise replied warmly.

I chuckled and went to sleep. I was woken up at maybe three with a text from Liam.

**Liam❤️:** **Good morning Harri :)**

**Harri💜: Good morning Liam :)**

I smiled as I realised Liam and I were getting back into the routine of texting each other like we used to when he was away. I went back to sleep, and was woken up by someone nudging my face. My sleep-addled mind didn’t register it as a threat, which I was glad for.

“Ajdbasdbsfjdf.” I swatted at the hand, and heard someone laugh before my pillow was taken. 

I just pulled the blanket tighter around me, defeating their purpose.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii.” Greg dragged my name out.

“Eff uh.” I grumbled, trying to stay in that blissful place called sleep.

“As you can see, mine and my wife’s lovely new friend stayed the night. I don’t know how to wake her up, and I’m pretty sure she’s speaking fangirl.” The Irishman said as if he were videoing me.

“Gkskfjdo.” I popped my head up and glared at him, seeing the video camera trained on me.

“WHY WON’T THEY EAT THE POTATO????” Denise yelled from the kitchen, and I immediately got out of bed before Denise did something to traumatise my sons.

“Denise step away from my sons with the potatoes.” I said in a deadly calm voice as I stood in the kitchen, where Denise was holding one of my squirming twins and a mushy potato.

“Harri what did I do?” Denise looked like a scolded child as she handed me my son.

“Chris and CJ don’t like potatoes.” I said, and Denise relaxed before getting out of my way and letting me find something to feed my twins with.


	5. Chapter Five

After I fed the twins, I told the Irishmen I had to leave to get ready for my first job of the day. Unsurprisingly, they all wanted me to stay longer. I denied, and hugged each of them goodbye before leaving. I got dressed in my flat, ate an orange, got Chris and CJ dressed, and we left to the cafe. I walked in, and Tristan grinned at me.

“Harri, my wonderful friend!” He hugged me, taking the twins gently from my arms.

Chris and CJ began to playfight while Tristan held them.

“Morning, Tristan. You seem chipper today.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“No reason…” Tristan said, obviously lying.

I decided to let it go, and got behind the counter to serve up drinks. After about an hour, there was a ding at the door and eight people walked in. My Irish friends… and Liam’s band.

“You’re gonna love this cafe, bro. We met this lady here and now we’re friends and she’s awesome.” Greg was saying, when Liam looked up.

We locked eyes, and grins stretched over both our faces.

“Liam!” I vaulted over the counter and tackled him in a hug.

“Harri!” Liam replied, swinging me around as he hugged back.

“You two know each other?” Denise was confused.

“Would I be hugging a random person if I didn't know them?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

Liam let go of me, and we chuckled.

“Harri, you know Liam Payne?” Tristan walked in.

“Nooooooo.” I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

“Still the same as ever.” Liam smiled.

“Why does Harri look like Harry?” Theo asked curiously.

“Why wouldn't I look like myself?” I asked at the same time as Harry, making us stare at each other.

“Why does Liam’s friend look like his bandmate?” Greg clarified.

“Don’t know.” Harry and I shrugged in unison, once again making us look at each other weirdly.

“Either you two are related, or you’re somehow psychically linked.” Denise said, pointing to me and Harry with an amused chuckle.

“Easy way to solve this, we’ll ask both of them a question and they’ll both answer.” Greg said as the nine of us sat down, Tristan going into the back to check on the twins.

“When’s your birthday?” Niall asked.

“February first, 1994.” I said at the same time as Harry, making us give each other a dirty look.

“Okaaaay….” Greg said slowly. “Favourite colour?”

“Orange.” I said at the same time as Harry.

“Favourite movie?” Denise asked.

“Love Actually.” Harry said at the same time I said “My Soul To Take.”

“Favourite 1D member?” Louis asked.

“Liam.” I admitted, while Harry said himself.

“Narcissist.” I punched his shoulder playfully.

“You two are similar enough it’s weird.” Zayn shuddered, and Harry looked at me.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked.

“Potatoes are the god of vegetables?” I guessed, only to earn a facepalm.

“Harri, no. You can have potatoes later.” Liam said, smiling playfully at me.

“How’d you know I wanted potatoes?” I raised an eyebrow, and Tristan gave a very loud gasp from the backroom.

“HARRIET ELISABETH MENDES GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.” Tristan yelled, and I instantly paled.

“He brought out the full name…” I whispered in fear, and the others paled as well at my obvious fear.

“I’m not hiding you.” Harry said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

“I was gonna ask Liam to hide me anyway.” I said, moving to crouch behind my ex.

“Harri, I’m not saving you from the wrath of your boss. I will, however, be here when you get back crying.” Liam said, moving to pick me up and carry me back.

“Liam don’t you dare pick me up.” I gave him a miniature version of my death glare and went to the back room, terrified of what Tristan was going to yell at me for.

“Mind explaining this?” Tristan asked through clenched teeth, tossing a newspaper with the headline  **GREG HORAN: CHEATER???** with a picture of me, the twins, and Greg walking underneath.

“Greg’s my friend, Tristan.” I said quietly, and Tristan relaxed.

“I think your twins want their mother.” He said, and I took them from his arms gently.


	6. Chapter Six

Chris looked up at me, and I relaxed as I held the twins close. These were mine and Liam’s children, our twins. I felt a surge of pride, knowing that once Liam knew he’d fight tooth and nail to be in their life. He’d do his best to stay and not miss any more milestones. That was just who Liam was as a person, and I was still trying to figure out how to tell him he was a father.

“How do you think Liam would react if I told him?” I asked Tristan as I swayed with the twins in my arms.

“I think he’d feel terrible for leaving in the first place, and that he’d want to be part of your twins’ lives. You know him better than me, Harri.” Tristan said, and I smiled slightly.

“I miss having him with me, and I miss being able to kiss him like I used to.” I admitted, and Chris yawned before closing his eyes and snuggling into my chest, his brother copying him.

I smiled softly, before heading to the little crib Tristan had in the backroom for when Chris and CJ took naps while I was working. I laid them down gently, made sure their stuffies were close, and kissed their foreheads before leaving the backroom. I sat down next to Liam and leaned against him.

“So what did the big man want?” Ashton asked.

“Clarification on why the press thinks Greg and I are dating.” I shrugged.

Greg choked on his coffee at that, and Denise helped her husband through it.

“I know, right? No way would we ever date.” I said, and Greg agreed once he got his breath back.

“How did they even know we were hanging out?” Greg asked, and I shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know. The only times I can think of are when we went to Tristan’s, or maybe on the way back to your house.” I said, and Liam looked confused.

“You’ve been to their house? They haven’t even invited  _ us _ over.” Zayn looked hurt.

“Well… Technically I just showed up for a movie and ended up staying the night.” I shrugged.

“So Harri got to stay with Niall’s brother.” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“No I didn’t.” Harry frowned.

“This is getting too confusing. Harri isn’t Harry, but Harry sounds too much like Harri and you both look too much alike. It hurts my head.” Niall said, grabbing his head and looking pained.

“Think of how I feel.” Harry and I chorused, which made me throw a carrot at him.

“Why?” He picked the food off his shirt, and I shrugged.

“Stop reading my mind and I won’t throw food at you.” I told him, and Niall laughed.

“Liam, you never told us how you know Harri.” Zayn raised an eyebrow, and Liam and I blushed.

“We used to be a couple, before management gave Li an ultimatum: me or the band. I told him I’d be forever disappointed if he chose me over 1D.” I said, and Niall looked confused.

“But- you two act like you’re in love and all that…” Zayn narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Well…” Liam said, and I fiddled with the necklace he’d gotten me.

“Considering we were dating for a few years and engaged…” I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

“Yeah… the ultimatum wasn’t nice to do.” Liam pouted.

“Aw, you’re not smiling. Bad Liam.” I poked his shoulder, and Liam raised an eyebrow at me.

“Why?” Zayn looked confused as I continued to poke Liam.

“He’s not supposed to not smile. Liam looks like a kicked puppy when he frowns.” I said, and managed to get Liam to smile again.

“Why are you almost as childish as us?” Harry asked, and my smile fell.

Liam knew what I was thinking about now, and hugged me. He was one of the only people I let touch me without tensing up, and I relaxed into the hug. He knew about what my mother did, and when I’d ran away I’d gone to him. I’d been fifteen, we’d been friends for six months, and he’d had a flat of his own at the time. Liam had let me vent about all my mother had done, and he’d helped me sneak into the house to get my stuff from there when that woman had gone on vacation. He knew everything she’d done to me, and had made me promise to never hurt myself… again, that is.

“Harri, please don’t be sad.” Harry looked really hurt, and I gave him a slight smile.

“You didn’t mean to bring…  _ that _ woman up, it’s fine.” I said softly, and everyone at the table other than Liam looked at me in confusion.

“Who?” Niall asked, looking a little worried.

“She’s out of my life now, it doesn’t matter who she is anymore.” I shrugged, and leaned back against Liam’s chest more.

“Course it doesn’t, that bitch never mattered in the first place.” Liam said, and I laughed.

“I know you hate her as much as me, but enough to swear? What happened to white boy Liam?” I teased as I tilted my head to look at him.

“Hey!” Liam tried to look insulted as the boys and Denise started laughing.

“Aw, you know I love ya.” I said with a smile, and Liam started blushing; I did too once I realised what it sounded like.

“Ooh.” Harry teased, while Louis looked confused.

“But you know about Sebryinah…” He said.

“I know Liam doesn’t love her, and I know that she’s for publicity.” I said quiet enough that only they heard.

“How?” Zayn was confused.

“Because we’ve known each other for years. It’s literally impossible for us to lie to each other without getting caught, and we know each other’s body language to the point we could pick each other out of crowds of look-alikes.” Liam explained, and I nodded.

“That’s… intense. Not even Greg and I have known each other long enough for that.” Denise said after a moment.

“I know. It was creepy, cause I was trying to surprise him for his birthday with something and he knew I was hiding something. I almost got caught with his present while I was wrapping it.” I said, and Liam tried to look innocent.

“It was an accident! I wanted to cook dinner because you’d been so stressed at school. It completely slipped my mind that it was my birthday, I swear.” Liam defended himself.

“So you say.” I pretended to glare at him, and Liam poked my cheek, which made me start laughing.

“Alright, lovebirds. We wanna eat, and I’m pretty sure Tristan wants Harri behind the counter.” Denise said, making me and Harry raise an eyebrow; it was extremely creepy that it was in unison.

“Both of us?” He asked.

“Tristan, you want me and Curly behind the counter?!” I called to my boss, and Tristan popped his head out of the back.

“Harri, just get an apron on and get behind the counter.” He called back.

“Alright. Harry, let’s go get aprons on and start serving people.” I said, getting off of Liam and grabbing onto Harry’s shirt to try and drag him.

“Why me?” Harry gave me a look.

“Because you and me are Harry and Harri, duh.” I said, and he reluctantly agreed.

We both got aprons on, and I made sure both me and Harry tied our hair back for this.

“I need a picture, this is making me feel like I’m on drugs.” Zayn said, pulling his phone out.

Me and Harry posed next to each other, and Zayn took the picture. When I dared to look at how Harry had posed, I felt like falling over. We’d chosen the same pose, which made it even more creepy.

“Wait, we need to post this. Harri, your Twitter is the same as the new one, right?” Liam asked as he took his own picture, and I nodded.

“Yep.” I smiled, and Liam did something with his phone.

“There, it’s posted.” Liam smiled, and Niall pulled his phone out.

“When your bandmate  **Harry_Styles** and ex  **Harri_HasStyle** look like twins. They even did the same pose without meaning to, it’s just creepy now.” He read aloud, and laughed.

“I’m  _ just _ your ex?” I pouted at Liam.

“You’re awesome and know a lot of things I don’t.” Liam tried, and I smiled.

“Good enough for now. You’re making it up to me with a horror movie.” I said before Harry and I went to stand behind the counter.

We started serving people, and what looked like a horde of girls came in to fangirl over the guys. I showed Harry how to make the drinks and told him what not to do, so that our “shift” together went smoothly. He laughed and joked with me, and it felt like we were becoming friends. Once Harry got bored of being behind the counter, I sent him back to the boys and chuckled at how he literally slumped into his seat in relief.

“I don’t know how she does it, there was too much stuff to do at once.” Harry said loud enough for me to hear.

“It’s called I’m a woman.” I replied, earning a laugh.

“Harri, how about we watch the movie at your place?” Liam suggested.

“I don’t have a TV for us to watch it on, Li.” I said, and all of them frowned.

“Let’s watch it at our house, then.” Denise suggested, and the others agreed.

“Insidious, My Soul To Take, Silent Hill, or one of your little kid horror movies?” I asked, and saw confusion on their faces.

“Why are you like this? You’re confusing everyone around you.” Liam facepalmed, and I laughed at his obviously faked annoyance.

“I like confusing people. It’s my favourite hobby.” I smiled cheekily, and finished the rest of my shift.

I took a seat next to them, and Tristan popped his head out of the back where he was doing inventory.

“Harri, there’s someone who needs you back here.” He said, and I got up.

“See ya when I make it out alive… hopefully.” I said to the boys with a smile, then headed to where the twins were.

They were awake, and I smiled as I picked them up. Chris looked up at me, and I chuckled. I kissed their foreheads, and heard someone step into the back. I didn’t turn around, and swayed Chris and CJ gently side to side.

“Harri? What’re you holding?” Niall asked, and I turned around.

“I- I thought you were Tristan…” I said, beginning to blush as Niall stared at me while I held the twins.

“Who’s that?” Niall asked as he stepped closer, his eyes on my twins as a smile spread across his face.

“These are mine and Liam’s twins, Chris and CJ. I’m still trying to figure out how to tell Liam he’s a father.” I said, and Niall frowned.

“You want me to help? Liam’s definitely gonna want to be part of their lives.” He told me.

“I know, that’s why I want to tell him as soon as possible.” I replied, and Niall hugged me.

“They’re actually kinda cute.” He said as Chris grabbed his finger.

“Kinda?” I gave Niall a look, and let him hold Chris for a moment.

We talked for a few more minutes, then I laid Chris and CJ down in the crib when it was time for us to go somewhere with the boys. Niall and I decided to let his family in on our idea to have a surprise party to tell Liam about the twins, and I crossed my fingers in hopes it’d work. We ended up going to the mall, and the guys all wanted to buy me something. I, being me, refused to let them, but Liam caught me looking longingly at a beautiful green dress that matched my eyes. I told him with my eyes not to buy it for me. 

Maybe twenty minutes into the “shopping trip” where the guys tried to convince me to let them buy me something, Liam suspiciously vanished. I knew he was going to buy the dress, but I still blushed when he came back with it in a bag and handed it to me.

“For you, my dear.” He said in a posh voice, making me laugh.

“Liam, I told you I don’t want you guys buying anything for me.” I said, and he sighed dramatically, before pretending to present the dress to Harry.

“If you insist on not accepting it, then it’ll have to go to Haz instead.” He said with a pout, and Harry actually looked in the bag.

“Liam, you got me a dress?!” He said, going along with it and pretending to swoon.

We began laughing harder, and I accepted the bag from Liam. We continued shopping around, and found a photo booth. Naturally, we somehow fit the nine of us inside; I knelt between Harry and Liam for each picture, and in one of them Liam was kissing my cheek while Harry and I made faces. You could tell I was blushing in the photos when we got them, which made the Irishmen and Liam’s band tease the two of us. We continued our little shopping trip, and then I got a call from Tristan saying the twins were awake and fussy.


	7. Chapter Seven

“I’m sorry. I’ve gotta go, something important came up.” I said apologetically, before leaving the mall to calm my babies down.

I got to the cafe, and Tristan was in the back trying to calm them down for me. I took them from Tristan gently, and Chris and CJ slowly began to calm down.

“ _ ♪Sortir ce soir _

_ Change en rouge _

_ Ma mère n'aime pas ce genre de robe _

_ Tout ce que je n’ai jamais eu je suis en train de montrer.” _ I began to sing, hoping they’d calm down for me.

They kept crying, and I decided to keep singing.

_ “♪Je conduis trop vite _

_ La lune me casse les cheveux _

_ Je vais vers quelque chose que je n’oublierai pas _

_ Je ne regrette pas que je ne regrette pas _

_ ♪On vieillit, bébé _

_ Et j'y ai réfléchi ces temps-ci _

_ Ça te rend fou _

_ Juste à quelle vitesse la nuit change ? _

_ Tout ce dont tu as rêvé _

_ Disparu quand tu te réveilles _

_ Mais il n'y a rien à craindre _

_ Même quand la nuit change _

_ Ça ne changera jamais et toi _

_ ♪Je le pourchasse ce soir _

_ Les doutes me tournent la tête _

_ Il attend, se cache derrière une cigarette _

_ Le coeur bat fort et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête _

_ ♪En route trop vite _

_ La lune me met la peau _

_ Il tombe, ne le sait même pas encore _

_ Je ne regrette pas que je ne regrette pas _

_ ♪On vieillit, bébé _

_ Et j'y ai réfléchi ces temps-ci _

_ Ça te rend fou _

_ Juste à quelle vitesse la nuit change ? _

_ Tout ce dont tu as rêvé _

_ Disparu quand tu te réveilles _

_ Mais il n'y a rien à craindre _

_ Même quand la nuit change _

_ Ça ne changera jamais et toi _

_ ♪Sortir ce soir _

_ Change en rouge _

_ Ma mère n'aime pas ce genre de robe _

_ Ça lui rappelle la pièce d'innocence manquante que j'ai perdue _

_ ♪On vieillit, bébé _

_ Et j'y ai réfléchi ces temps-ci _

_ Ça te rend fou _

_ Juste à quelle vitesse la nuit change ? _

_ Tout ce dont tu as rêvé _

_ Disparu quand tu te réveilles _

_ Mais il n'y a rien à craindre _

_ Même quand la nuit change _

_ Ça ne changera jamais, bébé _

_ Ça ne changera jamais, bébé _

_ Ça ne changera jamais et toi♪ _ ” (French Canadian parody translation of Night Changes by One direction) I finished the song, and the twins had calmed down.

I loved my twins, but these moments only told me just how hard it was to be a single mother. I wanted Liam to know, but I had to find the right moment to tell him. I wanted him to know about our sons.

How would he take fatherhood?

“Je t'aime, bébés. Je t'aime avec tout ce que je suis, mes gentils garçons.” (I love you, babies. I love you with everything I am, my sweet boys.) I kissed their foreheads, and relaxed as they held loosely onto my shirt to sleep.

I still had the dress Liam had bought me in the bag on my arm. I made my way to our tiny flat to lay them in their crib for a nap, and had just walked in when I froze. Something wasn’t right, and I didn’t know what. I walked over to their crib to lay them down, and stepped back in horror as I held the twins tighter to me. Someone had put a dead animal in their crib, and its blood had soaked into the blankets. I was extremely relieved their stuffies weren’t in the mess, and immediately packed mine and the twins’ things before heading back to the cafe.

“Tristan, someone broke into my flat. It’s not safe for me and the twins there.” I said as soon as I’d stepped inside, and Tristan immediately stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

“It’ll be okay, Harri. You can stay with me and Beth.” Tristan said, and I relaxed.

“Tristan, I can’t ask that of you. We’ll stay with the Irishmen, but we can’t stay in that flat.” I said, and Tristan kissed my cheek.

“As long as you think they’ll let you stay with them, love. Beth and I’ll always have a room for you and the twins if you want it.” Tristan promised, and I nodded in thanks before leaving the cafe.

Thankfully the only job I had today was at the cafe, as it was Sunday. I made my way to the Irishmen’s house, and walked in to see almost all of them in the living room. Liam and Zayn weren’t in sight, probably in the kitchen or the loo.

“Harriet, what happened?” Louis asked, seeing how stricken I was.

“Someone broke into my flat. I found a dead animal in my sons’ crib, and its blood was soaked into the blankets.” I said, still shaking a little from it.

“You and the twins are okay though, right?” Greg asked, and I gave an unconvincing nod.

“I just can’t stay there. What if it was my mother who did it?” I said, and CJ began to cry a little as I held him and Chris tighter.

“Why would your mother put a dead animal in your sons’ crib?” Harry asked, looking worried.

“Why wouldn't she?” I retorted, and Zayn walked in.

“Hey, Harriet. Where’d the babies come from?” He asked, not noticing the state I was in.

“Chris and CJ came from Liam and I.” I said, earning a few wolf whistles and surprised glances.

“Does he know?” Louis asked.

“I plan to tell him as soon as I can.” I said, and CJ calmed down as I loosened my grip on him a little.

“Why does one of them have a penguin?” Niall asked.

“Why don’t you?” I replied.

Liam walked in then, and saw me with the twins. His eyes widened slightly, and he made eye contact with me. We had a conversation through expressions, and once I made it clear that they were his, he came over and hugged the three of us.

“Why didn’t you tell me I got you pregnant?” He whispered in my ear.

“Management made you block my number, and I wanted to tell you when you could hold them yourself.” I whispered back, and Liam relaxed.

“What’re their names?” Zayn asked curiously, looking at my sons with something similar to fondness.

“Christopher Lukas and Connor James Mendes.” I said, and Liam smiled.

“If I remember correctly, when we discussed baby names you wanted Connor and I was the one who wanted Christopher.” Liam said, and we both blushed and took a step back from each other when the boys awwed at us.

“Chris has the penguin I got you. It was our fourth date, right?” Liam chuckled.

“Fifth, actually. You got a black eye because the ball rebounded right at your face.” I smiled, and the others laughed at Liam’s misfortune.

“Kitty.” Liam whined, and I gave him a look.

“Jimmy Timmy.” I replied with narrowed eyes, and Liam pouted.

“I was drunk, Harri.” He said.

“You named our silverware, Liam.” I deadpanned, earning lots of laughter, and a blushing Liam.

“You really did that, mate?” Louis grinned, and Liam sighed before ashamedly nodding.

“Let’s get to the movies, then.” I said, and sat next to Harry with the twins still in my arms.

Liam sat on my other side, and Chris and CJ curled up between me and the two of them to go back to sleep. I smiled softly, and Liam placed a hand gently on CJ’s back to keep him in place while Harry did the same with Chris. I held Liam during the jumpscares just like when we were teenagers, and Chris moved a little in his sleep.

Once the movie was over, Liam offered to help me with my things. I instead handed him our still-sleeping sons, and took mine and the twins’ suitcases to one of the guest rooms. Liam followed with them, and I smiled before taking a picture of the three and saving it. Liam shut the door gently after he, CJ, and Chris were in the room with me.

“I hope you’ll let me be part of our twins’ lives.” Liam said, and I smiled.

“I was going to let you be in their lives as much as you want after I told you.” I said, and Liam laid the twins down gently on the bed with their stuffies before kissing me.

I was surprised he was being so bold, but kissing Liam was like riding a bike. I kissed back and let him pull me closer before wrapping my arms around his neck. He asked for entrance, but I denied. Liam pulled away after a moment of just kissing me more, and both of us were left breathless.

“Harri, will you take me back?” Liam asked as he regained his breath, and I kissed him again in response.

We kissed longer, and Liam moved my hands so they were tangled in his hair just the way he liked, and I pulled teasingly on the strands as he pressed his lips hungrily against mine. He moaned at my movement, and the door was opened by Denise.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Hey guys have you- MY EYES.” Denise ran off, and Chris and CJ began to cry loudly.

Liam and I pulled apart quickly, and Liam fixed his hair while I went and picked the twins up. I began to bounce them on my hip gently, but they were still crying up a storm.

“DENISE I DON’T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME HORAN YOU WOKE THE TWINS.” I yelled, and heard as she yelped and ran somewhere.

“SOMEONE CALM THE BABIES DOWN.” Greg yelled to be heard over them, and I bounced my sons some more.

“Love, they usually calm down pretty quickly if someone sings.” I said to Liam, and he nodded in understanding.

“♪Hush little Liam.” He sang quietly, but it didn’t calm either of them down any.

“Let me try, they’re used to my voice.” I said, and Liam shut the door before sitting on the bed next to me.

“ _ ♪Il y a un foudre dans tes yeux que je ne peux pas nier _

_ Puis il y a moi dans un bateau qui coule, à court de temps _

_ Sans toi, je ne sortirai jamais vivant _

_ Mais je sais, oui, je sais que ça va aller _

_ ♪Il y a un diable dans ton sourire qui me poursuit _

_ Et chaque fois que je tourne, c'est seulement une vitesse _

_ Il y a un moment où tu réalises enfin _

_ Il n'y a pas moyen que tu changes la marée roulante _

_ Mais je sais, oui, je sais que ça ira _

_ ♪Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Evacuez de la ville et suivez le soleil _

_ Parce que je veux être à toi _

_ Parce que tu veux être à moi _

_ Je ne veux pas me perdre dans le noir de la nuit _

_ Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Où que tu sois, c'est l'endroit où j'appartiens _

_ Parce que je veux être libre _

_ Et je veux être jeune _

_ Je ne reviendrai jamais, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Je suis prêt à courir _

_ ♪Il y a un avenir dans ma vie que je ne peux pas prévoir _

_ Sauf si bien sûr je reste sur le cap _

_ Et vous garder à côté de moi _

_ ♪Il y aura toujours le genre qui critiquera _

_ Mais je sais, oui, je sais que ça va aller _

_ ♪Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Evacuez de la ville et suivez le soleil _

_ Parce que je veux être à toi _

_ Parce que tu veux être à moi _

_ Je ne veux pas me perdre dans le noir de la nuit _

_ Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Où que tu sois, c'est l'endroit où j'appartiens _

_ Parce que je veux être libre _

_ Et je veux être jeune _

_ Je ne reviendrai jamais, je suis prêt à courir _

_ ♪Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour _

_ ♪Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Evacuez de la ville et suivez le soleil _

_ ♪Parce que je veux être à toi _

_ Parce que tu veux être à moi _

_ Je ne veux pas me perdre dans le noir de la nuit _

_ Cette fois, je suis prêt à courir _

_ Où que tu sois, c'est l'endroit où j'appartiens _

_ Parce que je veux être libre _

_ Et je veux être jeune _

_ Je ne reviendrai jamais, je suis prêt à courir♪ _ ” (French Canadian translation of Ready To Run by One Direction) I finished the song, and the twins were fast asleep again.

“Was that Harri?” I heard from outside the door.

“No, that wasn’t me.” Harry replied, and the door was opened by Niall.

“Are the tykes asleep again?” He asked in a whisper.

“Yeah.” I nodded, and Louis popped his head in next.

“Did Harriet just sing a One Direction song?” He asked in disbelief.

“What can I say, I’ve always been supportive of Liam.” I smiled, and Greg peeked from around Zayn.

“Where’d the angel that was singing go?” He asked, making me blush.

“Hey, only I’m allowed to make my girlfriend blush.” Liam pouted, and I chuckled.

“Wait, weren’t you two exes this morning?” Louis asked in confusion.

“I walked in on them kissing.” Denise said, and I glared at her when she looked into the room.

“You woke my sons.” I said through gritted teeth, and she immediately backed up.

“Please don’t kill me I didn’t mean to.” Denise said, and Liam chuckled.

“Harri couldn't hurt a fly.” Liam said, and I elbowed him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“So you’re less than a fly?” Harry laughed.

“I can still throw my shoe at you, Harry. I wouldn't laugh if I were you.” I said with a smirk, and Harry hid behind Louis.

“You’ve gotten violent.” Liam rubbed his side, pouting.

“No, I’ve gotten less passive.” I said innocently, and the others went back to their rooms to sleep.

“You wanna share a bed with me like old times?” Liam asked after we were alone, and I smiled.

“Of course. Only, we’ve got to make sure we don’t move and hurt either of the twins in our sleep.” I said softly, and Liam nodded.

“You know, we could always get new cribs for them. You never told me why you’re here with them and your things…” Liam trailed off.

“I found a dead cat in their crib, and its blood was soaked into the wood and sheets.” I shivered a little, and Liam hugged me close.

“You think it could’ve been the whore?” He asked softly.

“If it is, it’s not safe there. It still isn’t safe because someone was able to break in.” I leaned into Liam’s comforting touch, unlike how I tensed up when others touched me.

“You ready to sleep, sweetheart?” Liam kissed my forehead, and I nodded.

“Today’s been so eventful, Liam.” I relaxed, and Liam helped me set up a temporary crib for Chris and CJ out of sheets and blankets, making sure to make them a pillow and lay them down with their stuffies.

Liam and I got under the covers after getting changed into our pajamas, and Liam noticed the tattoo on my shoulder for the first time.

“You got a new tattoo?” He asked in surprise, moving to trace it with his fingers.

“Yeah. Guess what it says.” I said with a smile, knowing with the low amount of light he wouldn't be able to.

“Tell me? All I can tell is it’s in fancy font.” He said, and I turned around to see he was pouting.

“It says Liam.” I kissed him, and he held me close.

“You got my name?” Liam smiled.

“Of course I did. I want everyone to know I love Liam James Payne, the father of my children.” I chuckled, and we went to sleep.

I was woken up in the morning by Chris beginning to cry a little. I slipped out of bed and picked him up, swaying him gently from side to side. CJ was thankfully still asleep.

“Bonjour, Chris.” (Morning, Chris.) I smiled as I grabbed a clean nappy out of his things. 

Once I looked at the clock, I saw it was four in the morning. I changed Chris, and heard Liam walk sleepily into the bathroom.

“Babe?” He asked, and I turned around to see him rubbing his eye sleepily.

“Hey, love.” I kissed his cheek, and Liam smiled.

“Something happen? S’Chris okay?” Liam asked, still sleepy.

“He just needed changed. We’ll be back in the room once I’ve cleaned up, alright?” I assured him, and Liam kissed my forehead.

“Love you.” He murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Love you too. Now get back to bed, I can’t carry you and Chris at the same time.” I smiled, and Liam hugged me from behind, resting his head on top of mine.

“Not gonna leave you ‘gain.” He mumbled, and I chuckled before gently steering my boyfriend back to the bedroom with the promise I’d be back as soon as I finished throwing away Chris’s dirty nappy.

I cleaned up the mess then carried Chris back into mine, Liam’s, and the twins’ temporary room. I laid down next to Liam after laying Chris back down next to his brother, and Liam wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and went back to sleep, feeling safe like I always did with my boyfriend.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Someone take a picture.” I heard a few hours after falling back to sleep, and there was the click of a camera.

“Why does it look like if Harry grew his hair out and he and Liam became a couple?” Someone else asked.

“Liam’s not my type.” Harry said.

“Someone wanna wake them?” Niall asked, and I curled further into Liam.

“I think she’s awake.” Louis stage-whispered.

“Are you sure? Maybe she was just moving in her sleep.” Zayn suggested, and I flipped him off before pulling the covers closer to me and Liam.

“Yep, she’s awake.” Greg said with a laugh.

I opened my eyes and deathglared them, making the six men in the doorway pale and leave. Liam grumbled in his sleep and pulled me closer, making me smile at his obvious want to have me as close as he could.

“Which ‘un of ‘em d’ya flip off?” He murmured in my ear, and I turned to face my boyfriend.

It felt so right to be Liam’s girlfriend again, and I didn’t want to lose him a third time.

“Zayn.” I mumbled back, moving to hide my face in his chest.

Liam chuckled a little, and kissed my forehead. We laid in the bed like that for a few more minutes, and then the twins woke up and wanted their mother. I slipped out of bed much to Liam’s protest, and knelt to pick both of them up gently.

“No making out unless our sons are being watched, or asleep.” I told him, and Liam pouted as I settled a twin on each hip.

“Can we have one of the others watch him? I haven’t been alone with you in almost three years.” Liam gave me the puppydog eyes, and I chuckled as I went to make the twins some breakfast.

Harry smirked at me when I walked in.

“Should we expect another baby in nine months?” He asked, earning a kick in the shins.

“We’d be pretty loud if that happened, Harry.” I said, and bounced my sons gently.

“I'm pretty sure we could’ve slept through it.” Denise piped up, and I tried very hard not to throw something at her.

“I’m pretty sure Li wouldn't have known where the condoms are, even if you have any here. Besides, we only got back together yesterday, and I don’t want to rush him. We haven’t seen each other in almost three years, remember?” I said, and relaxed as Chris and CJ did.

“You, don’t want to rush, him? Are we talking about the same Liam here?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“I know him a lot better than you, we’ve known each other since we were 15 and first got together when we were 16. Took us two years into dating to sleep together for the first time, Liam was scared he was gonna do something wrong and hurt me so I topped.” I said with a fond smile, and the boys laughed.

“Harri, you talking about me?” Liam walked into the room shirtless, and I averted my eyes before I blushed.

“She’s a topper!” Niall grinned, and Liam blushed bright red.

“Harri! I thought that was supposed to stay between us!” He said, embarrassed.

“Aw, Lima, are you embarrassed I topped?” I teased.

“Very.” Liam said, hiding his extremely red face behind his hands.


	10. Chapter Ten

A few hours later, Liam had convinced me to let the boys watch the twins for us. He wanted to take me out on a date to celebrate us being together again, and I wasn’t gonna complain. I didn't know what to wear, though, and I only had my old tennis shoes to wear for the date.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU IS A FASHIONISTA?!” I yelled from what had become mine, Liam’s, and the twins’ room.

Zayn walked in, and I sighed in relief.

“I don’t know what to wear for the date and I don’t own any makeup. I need a miracle to happen, Zayn.” I said dramatically, and he facepalmed.

“Liam bought you that dress.” He said, and I felt like facepalming as well.

I pulled it out of the closet, and went to change into it, deciding to get one of the other boys to help with my hair since I wanted to look smashing for Liam. The dress fit like a glove and made my green eyes stand out even more than they already did.

“Alright, now to find a pair of shoes that won’t break my feet or make me seem too tall.” I said as I left the bathroom, and Zayn laughed.

“Just steal a pair of Harry’s shoes.” He suggested, and I raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not stealing my own shoes, Zayn.” I said, making the two of us chuckle.

“Hazza!” Zayn called into the hallway, and Harry walked in.

“I need a pair of shoes, and I’m going to assume we’re the same size.” I said, and he sighed before nodding.

“Since this is for you and Liam, fine. But no more.” He said, wagging his finger in a mock-threatening way as he left to get his shoes for me to borrow.

He came back, and when I pulled them on all three of us were shocked and majorly surprised that Harry and I were indeed the same size.

List of similarities between me and Harry: Age, birthday, eye colour, hair colour, hair type, shoe size, favourite colour, skin colour, nickname. 

List of differences: Favourite movie, gender, favourite band member.

“Alright, I’m all set to go on a date with Liam. If anything happens to make either of the twins fussy singing always calms them down and don’t let them out of your sight.” I said in one breath, and Zayn looked blankly at me.

“Say that again in normal person speed.” Harry said for Zayn’s benefit.

“If anything happens to make Chris or CJ fussy, singing always calms them down. Don’t let either of my sons out of your sight or you’ll have hell to pay for losing them.” I said at a normal pace, and the two nodded.

“Got it. We’ll relay it to the others as soon as you and Liam leave for your date.” Harry promised, and I smiled.

“Good. Now someone help me with my hair, I don’t know anything past being able to brush it.” I admitted, and Harry retrieved Louis to put my hair up for the date.

“We’ve got your back for this.” Louis said once he found out why he’d been retrieved, and began braiding my hair.

“You know how to braid?” I was surprised.

“I have four sisters.” Louis defended himself.

He finished getting my hair done, and I was ready for my date with Liam. I really hoped tonight would go well, since I was finally back together with the love of my life. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong, and that I’d be left hurting. I made my way to the front door, where Liam was waiting. He lit up when he saw I’d gotten all dressed up, and I blushed.

“You look stunning.” Liam murmured as he held his hand out for me to take.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” I smiled as we left the house, and Liam intertwined our fingers.

“How did I ever get so lucky to find you again?” Liam asked as we began to walk to our destination.

“I ask myself the same thing, Li. I love you.” I kissed his cheek, and Liam smiled.

“I guarantee I love you more.” Liam said, kissing me and chuckling when he pulled away.

We joked together as if almost three years apart had never happened, and when we got to our destination I was ecstatic. Liam had remembered my favourite little restaurant in town, and pulled my chair out for me. It would’ve meant so much more if the date was at  _ our _ spot, but we would’ve had to go back to Wolverhampton for it.

“You remembered.” I grinned as Liam sat across from me.

“I remember everything. You’re unforgettable, Harri.” Liam grinned back, and we ordered food.

Like we used to, Liam ordered the big macho man plate and I ordered the salad. When the food came, we swapped plates and I got my steak. Liam got his salad, and we happily dug into our meals. Once we were done, Liam ordered dessert for us and we split it. Liam and I argued about who was going to pay, but he eventually won.

“You’re the best person I could ever have in my life, and I’m glad we’re back together.” Liam held my hand over the table.

“Liam, stop. You’re making me blush.” I said, wishing my hair was down so I could hide behind it.

“And I love it. You’re adorable when you blush, Harri.” Liam said, smiling at me.

I looked away, hoping to hide my blush. Liam intertwined our fingers, and we ate our dessert when it came. Liam had ordered chocolate mousse for us, my favourite dessert. I finished my portion, and Liam had finished his right after me.

“You’ve got a little something on your face.” Liam smiled, and I wiped at my cheek.

“Did I get it?” I asked, and he chuckled.

“Why don’t you let me?” Liam asked, and kissed me.

I could taste mousse on his lips, and was most likely cherry red when he pulled away. Liam paid for us, and we left the restaurant to continue our date. We went on a walk in the park, and Liam grinned when it started raining, knowing I’d always dreamed of being kissed in the rain like in the movies.

“If I told you you’re everything to me would I get a kiss, Miss Mendes?” Liam asked as we stopped in the path, and I blushed.

“I don’t know, Mister Payne. Would you?” I teased, and we kissed in the rain like I’d always wanted to.

Liam rested his forehead against mine, and we locked eyes. Liam frowned then, most likely seeing some of the pain in my eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

After mine and Liam’s date, we headed back to the house. 

“You do realise Harry was literally the only one who could calm either of your children down while you were on your date?” Louis pouted dramatically, and I laughed.

“It must be because we look similar.” Harry and I chorused, and I literally jumped in surprise at our twinning, only to land on my bum.

The ten of us began to laugh at my folly. I got up, and Harry handed my twins to me. Once they looked up and saw my face, Chris giggled up at me. I relaxed as I held them, kissing CJ’s forehead and chuckling as his onesie sleeve fell a little off his shoulder to reveal his birthmark. My younger baby’s birthmark was in the shape of a starburst and was on his right shoulder, just as Chrisopher’s own starburst birthmark was on his left. The two had perfectly mirrored birthmarks, and it was because of my own genetics that they had them. I had the starburst birthmark as well, though only Liam had seen mine since it was in the center of my chest.

“Good to know we aren’t the only ones freaked out when you do that.” Greg smiled, and Harry and I blushed in embarrassment.

“It’s not my fault he can read minds.” I defended myself, and Harry gave me a look.

“I can’t read minds, Harri. Only twins have telepathy.” He said with a pout.

“Then explain how you can read mine. We’re not related, because I’m an only child and my only family is in Canada.” I retorted.

“I only have one sister, and my mum’s only got a brother.” Harry fired back.

“So you two aren’t related. Still doesn’t explain how you look near identical.” Louis pointed out.

“Coincidence?” Harry and I guessed, once again giving each other dirty looks.

“Strange coincidence, since Liam is Harri’s babydaddy and Harry and Harri look like twins.” Zayn said, making us choke on air.

“Please don’t ever refer to Liam as that, ever again.” I said after I regained my breath.

The boys chuckled, and Liam rested his head on top of mine. Chris giggled and both twins reached for their father, and Liam grinned.

“They know I’m their father.” Liam had the brightest smile ever, and I laughed.

“Breaking news: Daddy Direction is, indeed, a daddy.” Zayn joked, and I took Harry’s shoe off before chucking it at him, smirking when it hit him where the sun don’t shine.

Zayn curled up in the fetal position, his expression one of pure pain.

“Did I forget to mention Harri used to do knife throwing competitions, and lifted in her spare time?” Liam said with a cheeky smile.

“Don’t forget captain of the swim team, best gymnast, and goalie for the footie team.” I added, earning surprised glances from the boys.

“You were athletic.” Niall commented.

“You were extremely flexible, especially in bed.” Liam whispered in my ear, making me turn cherry red.

“Liam!” I tried to scold, earning raised eyebrows and smirks.

“Ooh, did Daddy Direction say something naughty?” Denise teased.

“No.” Liam said with an innocent smile.

“He most certainly did, and where the twins could hear him too.” I said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Liam sat next to me, and Chris reached for him.

Chris giggled while looking at Liam, and I let his father hold him.

“He’s known you for less than a day and he’s already more attached to you than he is to me.” I pouted, and the six adult men laughed.

Chris and CJ began to get fussy. I looked at the time and realised they should’ve been fed and put to bed two hours ago.

“I’ll feed them, it’s past their bedtime anyway.” I said, and Liam handed me our twins before I headed to the kitchen.

I got a small spoonful of food and held it to his lips, relaxing when he began greedily eating. Once Chris was done, I fed CJ. Then I checked their nappies and frowned when Chris’s was clean. He always managed to go to the bathroom at least every two hours, and he hadn’t filled his nappy since yesterday. I decided to tell Liam about it after I put the twins to bed, and went to lay them down in their makeshift crib only to freeze when I opened the door to mine and Liam’s room.

There were two little wooden cribs, one with a leprechaun mobile above it.

“Liam, could you come here please?” I called, and he came quickly.

“What is it, Harri?” Liam asked, then spotted the leprechaun mobile.

He knew leprechauns bloody terrified me, and got it out of the room before I had a panic attack. I laid the twins in one of the cribs, assuming the boys had gotten it for them. There was even a little pillow for them and a blanket in each, and I tucked them in gently.

“ _ ♪Elle te prend la main, je meurs un peu _

_ Je regarde tes yeux et je suis dans des énigmes _

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça? _

_ ♪Quand tu passes, j'essaie de le dire _

_ Mais je gèle, et je ne le fais jamais _

_ Ma langue est attachée, les mots sont piégés (piégés) _

_ J'entends le rythme de mon cœur s'énerver quand je suis près de toi _

_ ♪Mais je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ Quand tu veux _

_ Embrasse-la, je casse, _

_ Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soit moi _

_ ♪Elle te regarde, comme je le ferais _

_ Tout ce que je sais, je peux _

_ Si seulement le temps, on pourrait revenir _

_ Parce que j'ai eu trois mots que j'ai toujours mourant d'envie de te dire _

_ ♪Mais je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ Quand tu veux _

_ Embrasse-la, je casse, _

_ Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soit moi _

_ ♪Avec tes mains sur ma taille, pendant qu'on danse au clair de lune _

_ J'aimerais que ce soit moi, que tu appelles plus tard parce que tu veux dire bonne nuit _

_ ♪Parce que je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ ♪Mais je te vois _

_ Avec sa danse lente _

_ Tu me déchires parce que tu ne vois pas _

_ Quand tu veux _

_ Embrasse-la, je casse, _

_ Oh comme je le souhaite _

_ Oh comme je le souhaite _

_ Oh comme je le souhaite, c'était moi _

_ ♪Oh comme je le souhaite, c'était moi♪ _ ” (French Canadian parody translation of Wish by One Direction) I finished the song, and Chris and CJ were fast asleep.

“Harri, it was Niall’s idea to have the leprechaun mobile. They didn’t know.” Liam said as he walked in, and I relaxed.

“It’s alright, Liam.” I turned and smiled as I saw him taking his jacket off, averting my eyes when he playfully began swiveling his hips a little as he undressed.

“Oh c’mon, you know you want it.” Liam teased, and I chuckled as I went into the bathroom to unzip my dress and undress.

“Liam, I could use some help getting the dress off. I can’t reach the zipper.” I called, and Liam was quick to come in the bathroom and help me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I shivered a little as his cold hands brushed against my bare back after he unzipped my dress, moving to slip it off my shoulders. Liam held his breath when he saw I hadn’t worn a bra on the date, and soon my dress was pooled around me on the floor.

“You damn little tease.” He whispered in my ear, and I leaned against his still fully clothed body.

“I couldn't wear a bra with the dress, babe.” I told him softly, and Liam closed the bathroom door with his foot before locking it.

“You should know better than to go braless around me, love. You know damn well you drive me crazy just by being here.” Liam told me in a husky tone as he tore his shirt off, not even bothering to take off the tie.

He knew exactly what seeing him shirtless while wearing a tie did to me. Liam was giving me payback. I bit my lip as Liam began to take his pants off, wanting to feel every part of him like I used to. I wanted to be intimate with Liam again, but there was a voice in the back of my head saying we were moving too fast, that we’d only just got back together. I ignored it, pulling Liam closer and pressing my lips against his.

“Tu me rends fou, chéri.” (You drive me crazy, darling.) I said when we parted for air.

“The things you do to me when you speak French.” Liam practically growled in my ear.

He pressed his lips against my neck, and I held onto him for balance. Liam kissed up and down my neck, moving to kiss my sweet spot. Right on my pulse, he began to abuse my neck and make sure to leave a hickey.

“Liam… Liam ne vous arrêtez pas.” (don’t stop.) I moaned softly, and he pulled me closer.

Liam kissed down my neck, moving towards my collarbone and biting down gently the way he knew drove me crazy. Three years of dating had taught him so much about me, and vice versa. I knew exactly how to drive him absolutely wild.

“I want to take you right here right now.” Liam whispered in my ear, pulling away from my neck.

“Condoms?” I asked softly, and Liam looked under the sink.

He stood up triumphantly, holding up an unopened box.

“All I have to do is get it on, and then we can.” Liam promised, opening the box and taking one out before ripping the packaging open.

I took it from him and slipped it over his hard length, making sure to tease a little and apply some pressure before pulling my hands away. Liam had closed his eyes when I slipped the condom on, and his eyes shot open when I squeezed my hand teasingly.

“Harri…” Liam tried to say warningly, but it came out as a moan.

“Yes, Liam?” I asked innocently, and he pulled me up before pressing his lips hungrily to mine.

“You dirty little tease.” Liam almost purred in my ear, moving to rip my panties from my body.

“Qui dit que je suis un taquin?” (Who says I’m a tease?) I whispered, trying to keep my composure as we stood in front of each other, naked save for the condom.

He pulled me closer, pressing his tip against me in a slightly teasing manner.

“Liam just shove it in me.” I said softly.

“If you insist.” He smirked before filling me with his length in one go.

I gasped at the burn, feeling all of him in me. I wasn’t like other girls, I liked feeling the pain from Liam sliding into me. Once I moved to wrap my legs around him Liam knew I was ready. He began to thrust a little, and I moaned. Feeling him in me again felt like I was getting the last of  _ that _ man out.

“Don’t stop, Liam. Don’t fucking stop.” I moaned out, and Liam kissed me so we wouldn't wake our housemates or children with our noisy lovemaking.

“Fuck, Harri. So tight, babe.” Liam moaned in my ear, thrusting deeper into me.

“Ne vous arrêtez pas! Liam, ne vous arrêtez pas!” (Don’t stop.) I gasped as he hit that spot.

Liam kept thrusting, and moved us so that my back was against a wall. The contrast of his heat and the cold wall made me moan a little louder, and Liam began thrusting harder.

“Ne vous arrêtez pas, right there!” I moaned out, slipping in and out of French as Liam kept making love to me.

Once we both reached our highs, we rode them out blissfully. I could feel the warmth of Liam’s release, and had a vague thought that maybe the condom broke. We stayed connected for a few minutes after, catching our breath. Liam rested his head against mine, our noses touching as he held me up against the wall.

“You look like a goddess.” Liam murmured, moving away slightly.

“J’ai l’air d’être baisé.” (I look like I’ve just been fucked.) I corrected, a soft gasp leaving my lips as I felt him harden again inside me.

“We could go another round or two, right?” Liam asked with a smirk.

“Bien sûr.” (Of course.) I replied, knowing it’d make him go harder on me than he just had.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After making love a few more times, I was 80% sure the condom had broken. Liam had taken me from behind, let me ride him, and we’d even given each other oral. Being with Liam so intimately, being touched in places that hadn’t been touched by someone I trusted in almost three years… It was like heaven.

We laid in the bed together, naked under the sheets as the twins slept in their crib. Liam was running his fingers through my hair loosely, my head resting on top of his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.

“I love you, Harri.” Liam kissed my forehead, and I smiled.

“I love you more, Liam.” I replied softly, relaxing into his touch as he played with my hair.

“Impossible.” Liam smiled, holding me closer as we closed our eyes to sleep.

CJ woke up at half past four, and I felt the bed move as Liam moved to change him. Lord knows I would definitely be limping when I got out of bed, and I was grateful that Liam was stepping up and taking some of the responsibility this soon.

“I’ll be right back, love. Just got to change CJ, alright?” Liam kissed my cheek.

He came back about ten minutes later, our son extremely sleepy in his arms. Liam laid CJ down next to Chris, and he went right to sleep after being tucked in. My wonderful boyfriend slipped into bed next to me, and I curled into his side contentedly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever pictured myself with anyone but you.” Liam admitted softly.

“Remember when we met?” I asked with a tired smile.

“First encounter, or when we actually introduced ourselves?” Liam asked.

“First encounter. I cussed you out like there was no tomorrow.” I said, and we both laughed.

“I knew you were a little firecracker from that moment. Seeing you again in that club trying to get away from that douche, just made me want to step in. I’m very glad I did.” Liam smiled.

“I’m very glad you did, too. We wouldn't have started getting to know each other if you didn’t.” I relaxed, a yawn ending the last sentence.

“We should get some sleep, it’s really late.” Liam murmured before kissing my temple, and we fell back to sleep like that.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

In the morning, I was woken up by someone opening the door to our room.

“They were so loud last night, did anyone actually sleep?” Denise asked.

“I did.” Niall, and Zayn said.

“I couldn't sleep. Literally all I could hear was them moaning and French.” Louis complained, and I flipped them off.

“Go away before you wake the twins.” I said as I lifted my head, and saw that they were standing at the doorway.

“I thought you didn’t want to rush, hm?” Zayn smirked.

“If either of my sons wake up because of any of you, you’re stuck calming them down.” I warned, and they left after shutting the door.

Liam kissed my forehead, and I smiled softly. It felt just like it used to, plus our twins.

“Good morning, love.” Liam mumbled, and I chuckled.

“Morning, Liam. How long were you awake?” I asked quietly, moving to leave the comfort of the bed.

“Long enough to know we kept Denise, Greg, Louis, and Harry up.” Liam laughed, giving me the sleepy smile I’d missed so much the past year.

“Babe, where’s my shirt?” I asked as I located my panties and got them on.

“Wear one of mine, love.” He suggested as he stood up, the sheets falling away to expose his naked body.

“And I just got my panties on.” I muttered, taking in the fantastic view.

Liam smirked and walked over to me, still completely naked.

“See something you like?” He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer.

“Plutôt que je vois quelque chose que j'aime.” (More like I see something I love.) I replied, kissing his cheek.

I pulled on one of his faded graphic tees, laughing when it reached my thighs, enough that it could’ve been a dress of mine. I bent down to look through my little suitcase for a pair of leggings, knowing I couldn't wear just panties and Liam’s shirt in a house full of boys. 

A gasp left me when Liam smacked my rear, and I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there with a cheeky grin, wearing just a pair of shorts.

“Liam! Not in front of the twins!” I laughed, and the door was opened.

“DON’T GET NAKED IN FRONT OF- oh.” Niall averted his eyes and quickly shut the door.

Chris began caterwauling, and I quickly pulled on a pair of spandex shorts before going over to my sons and picking them up.

“Ssh, ssh. I’m here, aime.” I said, swaying gently with both of them in my arms.

The twins continued to cry, so I did the one thing I could think of to calm them down. I started to sing.

“ _ ♪Faites une petite conversation _

_ J'attends depuis longtemps _

_ Alors lâche-moi et se sens vivant _

_ ♪Tant de nuits que j'ai réfléchi _

_ Je me suis dit que je l'aimais bien _

_ Mais il manquait quelque chose dans ses yeux _

_ ♪Je trébuchais, regardais dans le noir (ohho) _

_ Avec un cœur vide _

_ Mais tu dis que tu ressens la même chose _

_ Pourrions-nous jamais en être assez ? _

_ Bébé, on pourrait en être assez _

_ ♪Et c'est bon _

_ J'appelle quelqu'un à tenir ce soir _

_ Quand tu seras perdu, je trouverai le chemin _

_ Je serai ta lumière _

_ Tu ne te sentiras jamais seule _

_ ♪Je vais faire comme chez moi _

_ C'est si chaud que je ne pouvais pas le supporter _

_ Tu veux te réveiller et voir ton visage _

_ Et rappelez-vous à quel point c'était bon d'être ici hier soir _

_ ♪Toujours défoncé avec un peu de sentiment _

_ Je vois le sourire comme ça commence à flipper _

_ C'était là, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux _

_ ♪Je trébuchais, regardais dans le noir (ohho) _

_ Avec un cœur vide _

_ Mais tu dis que tu ressens la même chose _

_ Pourrions-nous jamais en être assez ? _

_ Bébé, on pourrait en être assez _

_ ♪Et c'est bon _

_ J'appelle quelqu'un à tenir ce soir _

_ Quand tu seras perdu, je trouverai le chemin _

_ Je serai ta lumière _

_ Tu ne te sentiras jamais seule _

_ ♪Je vais faire comme chez moi _

_ Je vais faire comme chez moi _

_ ♪Bébé, on pourrait en être assez _

_ ♪C'est bon _

_ J'appelle quelqu'un à tenir ce soir _

_ Quand tu seras perdu, je trouverai le chemin _

_ Je serai ta lumière _

_ Tu ne te sentiras jamais seule _

_ ♪Je vais faire comme chez moi♪ _ ” (French Canadian parody translation of Home by One Direction) I sang softly, and they were calm by the time I was done.

“You have an amazing voice, love.” Liam hugged me from behind, and I relaxed against him with a smile.

“You’re just saying that.” I chuckled, tilting my head back to look at him.

“I mean it, sweetheart. You have the voice of an angel, and a personality to match.” Liam grinned, moving to kiss me.

I dodged, and he looked at me in confusion.

“Morning breath, Liam.” I explained, and he sighed dramatically before dejectedly trudging into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Allons vous faire manger, hein?” (Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?) I told the twins, and limped into the kitchen with them.

“Are you in anything other than a shirt?” Greg asked from where he was on the couch.

“I’m wearing shorts under this. No way am I walking around a house full of dudes with just a shirt on.” I said over my shoulder, and got out something to feed the twins.

“Isn’t that Liam’s shirt? The one that disappeared like forever ago?” Niall asked as he walked in, and my guilty smile was answer enough.

“Wait, is that where Liam’s clothes were disappearing to all these years?” Zayn asked as he walked in.

“Just his shirts. A few pairs of sweats. Maybe a jacket or two.” I said with probably the guiltiest smile ever.

“You little thief!” Louis said playfully, making me laugh just as the twins finished eating.

“Who’s a thief now?” Liam asked, walking into the room, fully dressed.

“Your girlfriend’s been stealing your clothes.” Harry told on me, and Liam chuckled.

“She hasn’t been stealing them, I’ve just never taken them back. Harri would never steal from me.” He said, moving to take one of our sons from me.

Chris looked at CJ, and gave a toothless smile as Liam held him. And then one of the other boys walked in and started trying to do… something, that made the twins start to cry. It made both me and Harry shoot him identical withering deathglares in unison, which made him pale considerably.

“I’m sorry please don’t kill me stop looking like you want to kill me I didn’t mean to make them cry stop being horror movie twins you’re scaring me.” He got out quickly, drawing attention to the fact me and my doppelgänger were shooting him identical glares.

Liam was rocking Chris side to side gently, trying in vain to get him to calm down. After a few minutes of my older son shrieking his lungs out, Liam sighed and gave up, just holding our son close to him. CJ had calmed down in my arms, resting his face against my neck tiredly.

“Let me try, Liam?” Harry and I suggested at the same time, and stared at each other for a few minutes.

“Um…” Liam looked between us, not sure who to hand the crying baby to.

Niall was trying hard not to laugh, and so were the others. To be honest, so was I, but only because of Liam’s cute indecisiveness.

“Liam, you know exactly who to hand that baby to.” Zayn said teasingly, making Liam grin.

“You’re right I do.” He said, and placed Chris in my arms, being careful not to disturb CJ.

I swayed gently, humming to Chris and wiping away his tears until he’d stopped crying and was simply looking up at me through his little eyelashes like his brother.

“Mum power?” Greg questioned, and Chris relaxed contentedly in my arms.

“No, he just knows he’s always safe with me. I haven’t let either of the twins out of my sight once since we left the hospital unless someone I know I can trust is watching them.” I explained, kissing Chris’s forehead.

“You know, now that you and Liam are together again, you should quit the job at that diner.” Denise piped up, and I relaxed.

“I was going to quit today anyway. I shouldn’t have put up with those chauvinistic pigs for as long as I have.” I admitted, and Liam looked at me in confusion.

“Chauvinistic pigs?” Zayn echoed.

“Men who think it’s okay to feel a woman up just because her uniform has a short skirt.” Greg said, and Liam pulled me into a protective hug.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that in the first place. You shouldn’t have had to deal with it then, and you shouldn’t have to deal with it now.” He whispered so only I could hear, and Chris looked up at him.

“I know. It’s why I’m quitting and not going back.” I murmured back, and Liam relaxed slightly.

“You realise you two are acting like you haven’t seen each other in days?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Am not.” I said, feeling my cheeks turn red.

“You are.” Zayn said, and Liam tried to hide his face in my hair.

“Liam, are you  _ sniffing _ my hair?” I asked, pretending to be surprised.

He immediately stopped hiding his face.

“I wasn’t, I swear.” Liam defended himself, and I chuckled.

“I was joking, love. I know you’re not that weird.” I assured him.

The guys laughed, and I jumped when my phone started vibrating in my pocket.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“My butt’s vibrating.” I said with the straightest face I could muster, and the seven other adults plus Theo burst out laughing.

I got my phone out of my pocket, and smiled a little as I saw it was my cousin calling.

“Liam, Shawn’s calling. I’m gonna go out back so I can hear him clearly, don’t put the twins in the fridge or something.” I said, clicking answer and walking to the backdoor.

“Hey, Harri.” Shawn greeted me when I was out back.

“Hey, Shawn. How’s everything back home?” I asked, relaxing a little.

“Not that good, to be honest. Uncle Ben was in an accident.” He told me, and I gasped.

“But- he didn’t die, did he? I don’t think I could take it if Pop died.” I said softly, and relaxed when Shawn reassured me my pop was fine, he was recovering in the hospital.

“I miss you a lot.” Shawn said, and I laughed.

“My sweet, sweet cousin. I don’t think I have enough money to afford plane tickets for the twins and me, and I’m not leaving either of them behind. Or Liam. Or any of the guys.” I said through my laughter, and I could practically hear his pout.

“But Haaaaaaaaaarriiiiiiiii.” Shawn whined, and I smiled.

“Keep whining like that and I’ll record it. Might set it as your ringtone.” I teased, and Shawn laughed.

“But seriously, when’re you gonna visit?” He asked.

“I was literally in Canada three months ago, Shawn. I’ll visit once I can convince the guys not to fangirl when they meet you.” I said jokingly, and my wonderful celebrity cousin laughed.

“Harri, you’re awesome.” Shawn told me, and I grinned.

“Aw, thanks. I know.” I smiled, and winced a little as one of the twins began to cry inside.

“I gotta go pick my girlfriend up for our date. Talk to you later?” Shawn suggested.

“Yeah. And good luck, I hope your date goes well. Bye, Shawn.” I said, and he said goodbye as well before we hung up, and I headed inside to see CJ was reaching for Harry who had his back turned while Zayn was holding him.

“Harry, my son wants you.” I said, and Harry turned to see that CJ was indeed trying to reach him.

“Oh.” Harry smiled a little and took CJ from Zayn.

The infant immediately stopped crying and curled his fist loosely on Harry’s chest. Meanwhile, Harry looked really happy to be holding a baby, especially one that calmed down with him.

“Why does he like Harry and not me?” Zayn pouted.

“Because Harry/Harri looks like me.” Me and Harry chorused, then stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing.

“You two need to stop doing that, it’s creepy. And you’re not even related.” Greg said, and Harry and I chuckled.

“It is a bit creepy, but only because he’s my doppelgänger.” I said, and Harry pouted.

“Betcha I’m older.” He said.

“No, I am.” I argued.

“No me.” Harry said, continuing the playful argument.

“No me.”

“Not you.”

“Yes me.”

“You two are so childish.” Niall laughed, and the playful smile I’d had faltered for a split second.

“Remember when you dared me to run around our flat naked, and was surprised when I actually did it?” Liam asked, and the guys laughed.

“Well it was before we started dating. I didn’t think you’d feel comfortable getting naked in front of one of your mates, Lima.” I defended myself while laughing, and Liam grinned cheekily at me.

“Wait, you were living together and not dating?” Louis nearly choked on his tea.

“Well yeah…” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wait, why? Didn’t you live with your parents?” Zayn asked, and my smile fell.

“I lived with my mother after she moved the two of us to England, and ran away when I was 15.” I said, and shock filled their faces as Liam hugged me from behind.

Liam kissed my cheek, and I relaxed into him a little. Hopefully that crazy woman I unfortunately had to call my mother wouldn't try to find me, now that I was over 18. CJ relaxed in Harry’s arms, and I relaxed a little. I belonged here, with my friends, Liam, and my twins. The only people missing were Pop and Shawn.

“Her dad was actually the one who approved of us when we first got together, while her mother threatened to stab me if I didn’t break things off.” Liam said, and I was surprised.

“Why didn’t you tell me the witch threatened you?” I asked while looking at him, mindful of my twins and Theo in the room.

“Well, you would’ve left to keep me from getting hurt. I didn’t wanna lose my lucky charm.” He said, and I turned red as the guys either pretended to gag or awwed at us.

“You two are so in love I don’t know whether to be disgusted or proud.” Harry said, and Chris babbled in French Canadian.

“The baby agrees.” Denise chuckled.

“The baby does not agree.” I said with a look.

“By the way, why did your cousin call? You never got around to telling us.” Liam asked, and I bit my lip.

“Pop’s in the hospital, he got in an accident.” I said softly, and Liam pulled me closer to him.

“What?” Niall froze.

“He asked if I could fly to Montreal to visit, but I can’t leave. I don’t know if I could get together the money to book a flight for me and the twins, and I don’t want to leave you guys.” I admitted, and Liam kissed my cheek.

“You do realise we’re celebrities right?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.

“And? I don’t like it when people spend money on me.” I said, and smiled when Chris reached for me.

Louis pouted as he handed my son over, and Chris looked up at me. I kissed his forehead, and chuckled as Liam’s stubble rubbed against my neck.

“You know, if you two weren’t dating I’d assume you were married. You’ve just got that recently married look.” Louis commented, and I laughed.

“Technically we were supposed to get married three years ago. We even had the venue booked and invitations written, so we kinda stood each other up at the altar.” Liam admitted, earning laughter from the guys.

“Wait, so who stood who up first?” Niall asked through his laughter.

“Not me.” Me and Liam chorused, earning more laughter.

“I had an interview with the guys.” Liam said in defense.

“I was in the hospital.” I defended myself, knowing mine was a better reason.

“For an ultrasound?” Louis guessed.

“Not quite.” I replied, and the guys looked at me in worry.

“Why were you in the hospital, Harri?” Harry asked, giving me the look of an older brother.

“It wasn’t my fault.” I answered, only earning more worried looks.

“What happened?” Denise asked, seeming to be almost as worried as Liam.

“I was in an accident. The other driver was drunk and swerving. I was on my bike, and there was a curve in the road.” I said, bouncing Chris gently.

“You were in the hospital, and I didn’t even know about it.” Liam pressed his face against my neck, and I could feel his tears.

“I’m alright now.” I shrugged.

“You don’t seem that affected by being in an accident.” Zayn looked confused.

“I’m not. The only reason I would’ve been affected is if I lost Chris or CJ.” I shrugged, and Chris looked up at me.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” Liam kissed my neck, and I used my shoulder to block him before he could do it again.

“Not in front of our sons, Li.” I scolded lightly.

“I feel like I’m in a sitcom right now.” Harry said, looking between me and Liam.

“Why a sitcom?” I was confused.

“You’re thinking a romcom, Harry.” Zayn said helpfully.

“I’m not Karen.” I said immediately, and everyone but Harry looked confused.

“You thought Love Actually when he said romcom too?” He asked.

“Well, what other movie would I think of?” I retorted.

“Don’t steal my girlfriend, Styles.” Liam said jokingly, resting his head on my shoulder.

“We’re practically twins, Liam. We have the same birthday, looks, tastes. You’re dating a woman version of me.” Harry said, and I started laughing as I processed that.

“He knew me first, Harry.” I defended myself.

“She’s right.” Greg shrugged.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“I just realised Liam never proposed. We were planning our wedding and we weren’t even properly engaged.” I started chuckling, and the guys joined in.

“To be fair, I thought I  _ did _ propose.” Liam said, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

“Well, we did have rings.” I amended.

“You two need to stop being so in love. You’re making me jealous.” Zayn pouted.

“It’s called we’re not just dating, we’re also best friends.” Liam smiled.

“By the way, were you singing in Spanish to the twins earlier?” Greg asked.

“French. English is my second language.” I chuckled, and their expressions showed shock; Louis just grinned and looked excited.

“Louis knows French.” Zayn tattled, and I grinned at the Brit.

“Vraiment?” (Do you now?) I asked, and Louis chuckled.

“Oui. Et tu as été assez bruyant la nuit dernière, je suis surpris que les voisins ne se soient pas réveillés.” (Yes. And you were quite vocal last night, I'm surprised the neighbors didn't wake up.) He replied, and Liam looked between the two of us in slight fear.

“Saviez-vous que Liam est vraiment allumé quand je parle français?” (Did you know Liam's actually turned on when I speak French?) I informed him, and Louis made a face at me.

“Je ne veux pas connaître ta vie sexuelle.” (I don't want to know about your sex life.) He said, and the others were watching our exchange in confusion and amusement.

“What?” Niall questioned, and Louis and I started laughing.

“I don’t like this. You two could be plotting something and we wouldn’t know.” Harry said, looking between me and his bandmate.

“That’s the best idea ever. Thanks, Harry.” Louis grinned, and I grinned back.

“Hazza!” Niall looked reproachfully at him, and Louis and I laughed.

“Don’t steal my girlfriend to prank us.” Liam wrapped his arms around my waist, and Chris and CJ made themselves known once more.

The twins began crying a bit, and I got their food out again. It was cute how they immediately began eating greedily. It felt reassuring to see both of them so energetic, and Niall grinned.

“They’re gonna be foodies like me.” He said excitedly.

“They’re just hungry.” I defended my twins, and Liam went to make breakfast for us.

“Don’t let Liam cook, he’s terrible at it.” Louis protested.

“Have I suddenly woken up in an alternate universe? Liam’s probably one of the best cooks I know, other than myself and my pop.” I said, and they stared at me in shock.

“Liam, I think Harri needs to be put in a mental asylum.” Harry said to his bandmate, and Liam and I shared a smirk.

“Well, speaking in third person is a definite sign something’s off, Styles.” I teased, and Liam chuckled.

“Tu es vraiment comme une fille Harry.” (You really are like a girl Harry.) Louis said as he joined Liam in chuckling.

“Ou il est vraiment comme une version garçon de moi.” (Or he's really like a boy version of me.) I smiled, and Louis and I grinned.

“Faut-il les farcir ensemble?” (Should we prank them together?) Louis asked, and my grin widened.

“Bien sûr que nous devrions. Mais Niall est resté seul, il n'a pas encore eu de nerfs.” (Of course we should. But Niall gets left alone, he hasn't gotten on my nerves yet.) I told him, and Louis pouted a little before nodding.

“Bien.” (Fine.) He said, and we chuckled at how confused the others looked.

“Why did you include my name in your conversation?” Niall asked.

“That’s for us to know, and you to find out.” I said, and bounced the twins gently after they finished eating.

“I just realised, you haven’t had a chance to draw me now that we’re around each other again.” Liam said, kissing my cheek as he handed me a plate of food.

“Harri draws?” Greg asked excitedly, and I was glad that I didn’t blush.

“No I don’t.” Harry joked, and I chuckled.

“To be honest, I haven’t had a chance to draw since I found out I was pregnant. I was usually too tired after working to do more than eat something and pass out.” I admitted, and Liam looked at me in shock.

“I think I’m hearing things. Did she just say she hasn’t drawn in almost three years?” He asked the guys, and I tried to keep my smile from showing.

“Liam, it’s not that big of a deal. Besides, it’s not like Tristan or Beth trusted me to go anywhere alone after the accident, and they got kicked out of the art store I usually go to when I need more supplies.” I shrugged, and Greg looked at me in surprise.

“What? But Beth was so nice when I met her.” He said, shocked.

“Well… She and Tristan kind of had a paint fight in one of the aisles. I was thankfully on the other side of the store getting some more charcoal, so they didn’t kick me out with them.” I smiled.

“I like Beth already, and I haven’t even met her.” Zayn grinned.

“Well, she’s due in a few weeks so your first meeting with her might be her screaming and cursing the day she married Tristan.” I said, and Denise choked on the coffee she was drinking.

“What?” Greg asked as he helped his wife breathe again.

“Beth’s pregnant. And I’ve been named godmom of the tyke.” I explained, and Niall looked at me confused.

“Wait, shouldn’t the kid have a godfather too?” Louis asked.

“Tristan and Beth don’t like the mafia much.” I said, and their faces at my words made me chuckle.

“What?” Denise questioned as Liam served up more food.

“I’m kidding. They’re waiting for me to get married so they can make my husband the godfather.” I explained, and they looked at Liam.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“Alright, Payno. Put a ring on it, I like this one.” Louis said, and I laughed.

“Oh c’mon. Last time we planned our wedding Liam almost didn’t have a ring for me. I was halfway through designing Liam’s… which reminds me that I still need to give it to him.” I mused, and my doppelgänger looked at me in surprise.

“You speak French, draw, design, took gymnastics, play footie, used to compete in knife throwing competitions, sing, and were captain of the swim team. Is there anything else we should know about?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I used to be a pole dancer and had a pretty nice gig as a photographer for a while.” I shrugged, and their shocked expressions made me chuckle.

“I never want to see that.” “I really want to see that.” 

“Mine.” Liam said possessively, holding me closer to him.

“Babe, it’s just pole dancing. You’ve seen me do it plenty of times, most of which I was more naked than not.” I reminded, and Liam only tightened his hold around my waist.

“Even more reason you should only show me.” He murmured in my ear and I felt my cheeks flame.

“They seem to be getting more vocal.” Harry commented, eyes on my squirming children as they babbled in French Canadian.

“Yeah. My cousin keeps trying to convince me to have them start speaking English and French at the same time, but I think it’d be easier to start with just one language at a time.” I told them.

“You keep mentioning your cousin Shawn but we don’t know him.” Louis said in confusion.

“I’m Canadian.” I deadpanned.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry looked at me in confusion, and I facepalmed after handing Chris to Niall.

“My cousin is  _ Shawn Mendes _ , hence why I said that.” I said, and their expressions said that they wanted to facepalm as well.

“Well shit. Guess I have to take down the Shawn Mendes poster in my room.” Niall muttered, and I laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure he’s got a cardboard cutout of Zayn in his.” I said, making the Muslim blush.

Liam finished dishing up breakfast, and we dug in. He gave me a slightly worried look that the others couldn't see when I only ate half my plate, and I squeezed his hand. We’d talk later, and I’d assure him that I wasn’t relapsing.

A few hours later we were talking about random things and I was in the middle of explaining why Harry Potter was an amazing book series to Louis when Zayn interrupted.

“Wait a minute. I think I’m seeing something here.” Zayn narrowed his eyes and looked between me and Harry.

“What?” Harry and I chorused, looking at him in confusion.

“I think Harry’s taller than Harri.” He specified, but that only confused us more.

“Clarification?” Niall asked as he bounced Chris gently; Denise was making faces at CJ in hopes of making him laugh.

“I think Harry,” Zayn gestured to my doppelgänger. “Is taller than Harri.” He gestured to me.

“No, I think we’re the same height.” I argued, and Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“Back to back, then. We’ll settle this the smart way.” Greg suggested, and I reluctantly stood back to back with my doppelgänger.

Liam decided to check, and rested one of his hands on top of Harry’s head and the other on mine. We stepped apart once he told us we could, and looked at his hands still in the air. The hand that had been on my head was about an inch or two below his other, and I pouted a little at the knowledge Harry was taller.

“Harry is indeed taller.” Denise said, looking between me and my not-so-doppelgänger.

List of similarities between me and Harry: Age, birthday, eye colour, hair colour, hair type, shoe size, favourite colour, skin colour, nickname. 

List of differences: Favourite movie, gender, favourite band member, height.

“Anyone up for a night on the town?” Niall suggested.

“We could drop the twins off at Tristan and Beth’s so that I can join in for it.” I suggested with a smile, and Liam pinched my bum as he grinned.

“Oi! No bum pinching in front of the babies.” Louis scolded, and I chuckled as my boyfriend blushed.

“Liam’s only excited because he likes the outfits I wear for nights out.” I said with a cheeky grin, and Liam hid his face in the back of my shirt.

“Oh?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“At least, the outfits I wore before he left. Crop tops and mini skirts, even wore a dress that barely covered to my thigh once. Always with a pair of heels that made the entire night worth it even if they hurt.” I chuckled, and Liam blushed as the guys looked at him.

“Well then… always did wonder what Harry’d look like in a skirt.” Louis mused, earning a surprised look from Harry and disturbed looks from Zayn and Niall.

“Mine.” Liam stuck his tongue out at Louis as he wrapped his arms more securely around my waist, and I chuckled.

“Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce que nous disons.” (It's not like he can understand what we're saying.) Louis shrugged, and Denise raised an eyebrow.

“C'est vrai. Mais pas de gâcher mon petit ami, il est à moi.” (True. But no messing with my boyfriend, he's mine.) I replied, and Louis held his hands up in surrender.

“Understood, you possessive woman.” He said with a chuckle.

“What?” Greg asked, looking between me and the Doncaster boy.

“Harri’s just told me I’m not allowed to mess with Liam anymore.” Louis explained.

“You can’t just limit Lou like that.” Harry looked confused.

“Watch me.” I stuck my tongue out at him, then smiled as I saw Chris had fallen asleep in Niall’s arms and CJ had fallen asleep in Denise’s.

“We should probably make the setlists for the coming tour while we’re out.” Zayn said.

Wait, tour? Is that why Liam finally found his way back to me, not because he was actually trying to find me? It didn’t matter, I was with him again and I knew that we’d possibly actually get married this time.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Three weeks later the nightmares were worse than ever. Liam was noticing that I had trouble sleeping, and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was just bad dreams, that I’d talk to Tristan about baking in the cafe kitchen to relieve the stress. Liam was watching the twins, and Harry was trying to get him to let him help.

“Harri, you should tell him.” Tristan said while I mixed the dough for a loaf of triple chocolate bread; Beth had been craving it.

“I can’t, Tristan.” I tried to tell him as I kneaded the dough.

“Harri, he’s the father of your twins. He deserves to know.” Tristan frowned.

“If I tell him, he’ll treat me differently. He’ll look at me like I’m made of china, like I’ll break if he says or does the wrong thing. He’s my Liam, but I might lose him if I tell him. I can’t lose Liam a third time, Tristan.” I said, my eyes welling up with tears.

“If you don’t tell him, you’ll hurt him even more by continuing to hurt this way.” Tristan said as Beth walked in.

“If I don’t tell him, I’ll be keeping him safe from it. Liam can’t know about what happened, please don’t tell him.” I said as the tears started falling.

“Harriet, it’s not our place to tell him. But you still need to tell us how you lost him twice, we only know of the time you lost him when he chose the band over you.” Beth rested her hand on my shoulder.

“W- we were arguing at the time. He didn’t know Eddie was g- gay. He thought I was seeing Eddie behind his back, ch- cheating on him. I told him I wouldn’t do th- that to us, he re- reacted by saying he didn't kn- know if I was l- lying or not and- and slamming the d- door. I- I got a call less than an hour later… Liam had b- been hit by a car, he- he was in the hospital… I ran there as f- fast as I could. I sat by- by his hospital b- bed for th- three weeks, h- holding his hand and talking to him… the doctors had to put him in a medically-induced coma to m- make sure he was healing okay. They s- said he could hear me, that me being there for him was something that was h- helping… Liam almost- almost didn't wake up when they stopped giving him the d- drugs to keep him under…” I was crying now, and Tristan pulled me into a hug while Beth hugged my back.

“Oh, Harriet… no one should go through the things the two of you went through.” Beth murmured, her emotions skyrocketing with my confession as she started crying herself.

We stood there in a mini grouphug for a moment or two, just holding onto each other, then Tristan wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

“C’mon, Sweets.” He said softly, and Beth led me to a table so we could sit and talk more.

“Harriet, I can tell that something more is going on. You can tell us, we won’t tell anyone.” Beth said, and I felt my lip tremble slightly.

“I- the nightmares have been getting worse, Beth. I wake up crying, and Liam’s starting to notice that they’re more than just nightmares.” I admitted, and she held my hand over the table.

My phone pinged with a text from Liam, and I looked at it.

**Liam❤️: Where are you?  
** **Harri💜: Somewhere between psychotic and iconic  
** **Liam❤️: Babe  
** **Harri💜: At the cafe. Beth and Tristan are with me  
** **Liam❤️: We need to talk when you get back  
** **Harri💜: I know. I promise we’ll talk as soon as I get back if we can  
** **Liam❤️: See you when you get back, princess. I love you  
** **Harri💜: I love you too Li**

I smiled slightly at our texts, and Beth, Tristan and I talked for a while longer before I headed back to the boys’ house to see Liam.

I had to assure him and let him know that I wasn’t relapsing. I’d gotten better after I’d gotten away from Mother, but… what if I really was relapsing? The thought made me pause internally as I got up to walk back to the house, my mind whirring with the possibilities of why I’d be relapsing but coming up with no solutions to get me away from that path. I didn’t want to relapse, especially when I had Chris and CJ to take care of and all the different jobs I had that I had to show up for and if I relapsed I wouldn't be able to do my jobs properly. I didn’t have the  _ time  _ to relapse.

**Shawn** ❖ **: HARRI I THINK I MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY PROPOSED TO MY GIRLFRIEND**

I smiled a little, leaving him on read, as I got to the halfway point between the cafe and the boys’ house. My cousin was always funny with how he texted, especially when he was freaking out. Leaving him on read for a while would do the trick to get him to text me the full story without actually having to ask. I was a genius. My phone pinged repeatedly as I finished making my way to the house, and Liam was waiting on the porch.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“Baby.” Liam smiled at me, and I reached him with a smile.

“Hey, Li.” I greeted in return, and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

“Harry and the boys offered to watch the twins so we could talk.” Liam told me in a murmur, and the two of us started walking away from the house.

“Do you want to talk about the nightmares or my eating first?” I asked as we turned onto the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets.

“The nightmares, let’s get them out of the way. And then we’ll talk about how little you’ve been eating.” he decided, wrapping an arm around my waist as we crossed the street.

“They start with me in the diner I quit working in. I’m locking up for the night since I usually have the last shift of the day, when this guy comes in. He’s wearing dark clothing and I can’t see his face clearly. I tell him we’re about to close, he responds with telling me he didn’t come for the food.” My voice started to tremble a little, and Liam hugged me tighter to his side.

“You don’t have to keep going, love. I understand if you don’t want to tell the rest of it.” He murmured, and I leaned into my boyfriend’s side.

“He- he held me down, Liam. I didn’t want it, I kept screaming for someone to help. I didn’t want it, I didn’t. Swear I didn’t want it, Li.” I started crying a little, and that was when Liam realised they  _ weren’t _ nightmares; they were memories of that horrible day.

“Oh, princess.” Liam pulled me closer to him, my head tucked under his chin as I cried.

Once I was done crying, I felt a little tired. I wanted to just go back to the house and sleep, but then the boys would see I’d been crying and grill Liam and keep me up.

“Maybe we should wait to talk about your eating habits until later, sweetheart.” Liam suggested with a kiss to my forehead.

“I’m not meaning to relapse if I am, Li. Promise.” I mumbled against his shirt.

“You still need to eat more, Harri. You’re too skinny.” Liam told me, rubbing my back gently as I calmed down.

“Je vais essayer pour toi, chérie.” (I'll try for you, darling.) I murmured, and Liam kissed my forehead again before he took a step away from me.

“C’mon, love. Let’s go back to the boys, we gotta make sure they didn’t lose either of the twins.” Liam said, and the two of us walked back to the house.

I was glad I wasn’t wearing makeup, and held Liam’s hand as we made our way to the porch. Liam pressed a kiss to my cheek as we stood on the porch, and the door opened to reveal Harry with both twins fast asleep in his arms. I smiled as I saw the sleeping toddlers, and Harry narrowed his eyes at Liam as he saw the tear tracks on my face.

“You better have a damn good reason for why you made Harri cry, Liam.” My doppelgänger said, trying to seem scary.

“Liam made my French pranking buddy cry?” Louis was suddenly at the door, and I let out a laugh.

“It’s not his fault, Lou. Je lui ai dit comment j'ai été violé pendant que je fermais le restaurant.” ( I told him about how I was violated while locking up the diner.) I said, tears pricking at my eyes again, and his own blue ones widened with shock and anger.

“Où est le salaud qui t'a fait ça, Harri? Dis-moi qu'ils l'ont attrapé.” (Where's the bastard who did that to you, Harri? Tell me they caught him.) Louis said, his voice unusually hard and angry-sounding.

“Il est en prison, et il sera au moins dans les vingt prochaines années.” (He's in prison, and will be for at least the next twenty years.) I assured, and Louis relaxed a little.

Chris and CJ stirred in Harry’s arms as Liam and I walked inside, and my doppelgänger gently handed Chris to Liam and CJ to me as he went to get something to drink.

“Putain, ce garçon est chaud.” (Fuck, that boy is hot.) Louis muttered, staring after Harry as my doppelgänger walked away.

“«Ce garçon» est mon pas jumeau. Si tu le veux si mal, dis-lui.” ('That boy' is my not twin. If you want him so bad, why don't you tell him?) I raised an eyebrow at Louis, and his cheeks turned red as he realised he’d been caught lusting after his bandmate.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Liam said he had a surprise for me, and I was curious as to what it was. He’d also told me to dress nice, so I was going to assume that he was going to take me on a date and do something romantic. I looked through my clothes, and found a beautiful purple dress with silver embroidery that Liam had bought for me a few months before he’d knocked me up with the twins.

I had Louis help with my hair and Zayn help with my makeup, and wore the engagement ring Liam had gotten me on my finger. The one I’d designed for him was still on its chain around my neck next to my locket, except now it was in plain view. The simple stones on the plain silver band were a peridot and an amethyst, to represent the two of us. Inscribed on the inside of the band was a simple phrase that Liam had said when he gave me the ring I wore on my finger: “The world could be ending and I’d still only need you by my side”. It had been a bit dark for him, but I’d understood what he meant. If we had each other, everything would be fine.

I walked onto the porch, and Liam’s eyes darkened slightly as he saw how the dress hugged my curves even more than it did when we were teens. He didn’t notice the ring on its chain around my neck.

“You look gorgeous.” He murmured as he took a step toward me like I was a vision he was scared would disappear.

“Louis and Zayn helped me with my hair and makeup.” I admitted just as softly, and Liam took my hand in his.

“C’mon, sweetheart. You’re going to love the surprise I have for you.” My boyfriend promised, and the two of us began walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

Liam led me to a grassy hill, where a picnic blanket had been laid out with a basket, and surprisingly a guitar. Had Liam learned to play while he was gone? 

The two of us sat on the blanket, my ringed hand still in Liam’s bare one. I could tell he knew it was there, the same way I knew he had dimples when he smiled. They were facts that made sense, and would never change. Like the first time Liam and I went drinking together, even though both of us were underage. Of course, we’d also been a little high at the time, but it had seemed like a good idea and had paid off. As in, we had ended up making out and grinding against each other at a club and crossing the line from friends who occasionally kissed and cuddled to dating.

“You know, when I realised you still wear the ring I got you I was almost worried you’d throw it in my face.” Liam confessed, intertwining our fingers and looking at said ring with a sad, fond smile.

“It wasn’t your fault you had to choose, Liam. Besides, I always knew we’d find our way back to each other somehow. ‘The world could be ending and I’d still only need you by my side’, remember?” I kissed his cheek after quoting him, and Liam blushed.

“I can’t believe you remember that.” He mumbled, looking down at our hands like he was back to being the shy Wolverhampton boy who was afraid to hurt me our first time and stuttered when flirting.

“I remember everything about you, Liam. You’re unforgettable.” I smiled, paraphrasing what he’d told me.

“I… I wrote a song for you, Sweets.” Liam smiled at me, his cheeks red and his dimples showing.

“Another one, babe?” I blushed, and he rested a hand on my cheek.

“One that I wrote after I found you again, when I realised I can’t let management tear us apart again or take me away from our twins, babe.” He said, those bright hazel eyes staring into my own green ones.

“Is it as sexual as the other ones you wrote, Li?” I asked jokingly, and his cheeks turned red.

“No, it doesn’t even have innuendos in it.” He assured, kissing my cheek.

“Then you can play it for me after we eat.” I told him with a smile, relaxing.

Liam and I ate the meal he’d prepared (garlic bread with mashed potatoes, green beans, and some iced tea), and sat together for a while before he pulled the guitar to him.

“When did you learn to play, love?” I asked, smiling at him.

“Last week.” Liam admitted before he began strumming.

“♪ _ Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there _

_ I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere _

_ I'm watching you from the stage, yeah _

_ You're smile is on every face now _

_ But every time you wake up _

_ You're hearing me say _

_ Goodbye _

“♪ _ Baby, you don't have to worry _

_ I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you _

_ Lately, I've been going crazy _

_ So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you _

“♪ _ I've never been so into somebody before _

_ And every time we both touch I only want more _

_ So tell me nothing's going to change yeah _

_ And you won't ever walk away yeah _

_ 'Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say _

_ Goodbye _

“♪ _ Baby, you don't have to worry _

_ I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you _

_ Lately, I've been going crazy _

_ So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you _

“♪ _ Right back for you _

_ Right back for you _

_ Right back for you _

“♪ _ Lately, I've been going crazy _

_ So I'm coming back for you _

_ Yeah I am coming back for you yeah _

“♪ _ Baby, you don't have to worry _

_ I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you _

_ Lately, I've been going crazy _

_ So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you _

“♪ _ Right back for you, right back _

_ Right back for you, right back _

_ Right back for you, right back _

_ Right back for you _

“♪ _ Lately, I've been going crazy _

_ So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you♪ _ ” Liam sang to me, the acoustic guitar accenting his gentle and slow song perfectly.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

I had tears in my eyes when he was done, and kissed my boyfriend as soon as he’d put the guitar down enough. Liam kissed back, and wrapped his arms around me. He licked at the seam of my lips, and I playfully denied his silent request. We parted when air became a necessity, and Liam grinned at me.

“Harriet Elisabeth Mendes, would you do me the honour of becoming my fiancé again?” Liam asked, holding my hands in his with a hopeful puppydog expression.

I took his ring off my necklace in response, and smiled.

“Of course I will.” I grinned back at him, and slipped the ring from my necklace onto his finger like he’d done to me.

“I’m the one who proposed here, Sweets.” Liam chuckled, the simple silver band seeming to have always been on his finger with how natural it looked there.

“And I still wear the ring from before. It’s only fair that you get to wear your ring too, Lima.” I smiled softly as we packed up the picnic and my fiancé slung the guitar over his shoulder using the strap.

We began the walk back to the house, Liam’s right hand holding my left like we were teenagers again. We swung our hands back and forth and talked about random things. Before long we’d reached Greg and Denise’s house again and Liam had given me a kiss at the door as if we lived separately, the way he’d done when we’d shared a flat and gone on dates. Liam and I walked inside, to see Theo, Chris, and CJ passed out with Harry and Louis on the couch, Niall watching the game quietly, and Greg and Denise cleaning up the kitchen. Zayn was on the backyard patio, I could see him through the glass window. He was smoking a cigarette, and I felt the almost nonexistent phantom itch to hold one of my own.

“You’re back.” Niall grinned and raised his beer up in greeting, and I laughed.

“Well, I considered convincing Li to book a hotel room…” I said, and Liam blushed as Greg and Niall smirked at the two of us.

“Harri, no.” Liam blushed, and Louis stirred a little from where he was cuddling with Theo, my twins, and my doppelgänger.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

It was a week or two after Liam had proposed, and Harry and I were in the kitchen making some kale smoothies. He’d walked in on me making one and we’d discovered we both liked healthy food among other things, which we bonded over. Zayn had walked in on us doing yoga and had just walked away after staring at us for a moment.

“Harri if you’re making a kale shake in there I’m gonna tackle you.” Liam called playfully.

“Harry, hide the kale!” I said, struggling not to laugh as the two of us cleaned up our mess before quickly taking our smoothies to the backyard.

It was common now to find me hanging out with Harry if I wasn’t with Liam or the twins, and we’d actually had a few moments where the guys would come up behind us and mistake me for Harry and vice versa. It’d become a sort of inside joke now. I was also planning to cut my hair to Harry’s length, but I wasn’t gonna tell the others. Only Harry knew about my plan, and he’d simply grinned. We were going to have so much fun messing with the others once my hair was cut, because then they’d have an even harder time telling us apart. It was a bit creepy how similar we looked when we weren’t related, though.

I had only gotten a few sips of my smoothie when Liam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Harry walked to the other end of the backyard, not wanting to interrupt my Liam time.

“Hey.” He whispered in my ear.

“Salut, chérie.” (Hey yourself, darling.) I chuckled, and I could tell Liam was blushing.

“I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but I’m going to assume it was something flirty.” Liam kissed the side of my neck, and I laughed.

“I know I don’t tell you this enough, but you’re a wonderful father to our twins.” I smiled softly, and Liam blushed.

“I’m not gonna take all the credit for being a good parent, baby. You’ve had almost two years of being a single mother and you did amazing with Chris and CJ before we got back together.” Liam murmured back in response.

“Speaking of our children, I’m gonna pick them up from Beth’s in half an hour if you want to join me.” I kissed his cheek and continued drinking my smoothie.

“I’d love to join you, babe. We could go to the park after, show the twins.” Liam said, and I smiled as I finished my smoothie.

“I’d like that, babe. But what if someone sees us?” I said, reminding him he was a celebrity and in a PR relationship.

“Fuck, you’re right.” Liam pouted, and I kissed his cheek before going to get my shoes on so I could pick up the twins from Beth and Tristan’s.

I put the cup I’d used for my smoothie in the sink, and tied my hair back with one of Harry’s bandannas that he still hadn’t noticed I was stealing. It was time to pick up the twins, and I’d promised to bring Beth some banana bread. She really wanted some, and claimed it was her unborn child that wanted it and she was just indulging them. I had just slipped my jacket on after putting on a bit of makeup, when Liam walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

“Be safe out there, sweetheart. Me and the guys are gonna go rehearse a few songs for the album, so we might not be here when you get back with Chris and CJ. But I do have a surprise for you tonight.” Liam said, my lipstick staining his mouth a little.

It wasn’t noticeable unless you were close, and I knew the guys would be. I didn’t tell Liam about it, and smiled.

“I can’t wait, ma chérie.” I said softly, and Liam kissed me again before I left to pick up our sons from Tristan and Beth’s house. I made my way through the streets carefully, and reached their house with minimal difficulty. I had the banana bread in my hands, and I rang the doorbell so they’d trade me my sons for the bread. Tristan came to the door, and he looked tired. I understood where he was coming from, since this was Beth’s second pregnancy and they’d lost the first child. I knew better than most what they were going through, but not even Liam knew that. It was before he’d known me anyway, and it wasn’t like it affected his relationship with me by not knowing.

Only my mother knew, and it was one of the reasons I couldn’t be around her anymore. It was her fault it happened, after all.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

I hummed softly as Denise and I cooked in the kitchen, Greg keeping an eye on the three little ones. Liam and the rest of One Direction were rehearsing, which left the six of us to entertain ourselves.

“Stop looking at me like that. No, stop it. Stop. Please stop.” Greg said, talking either to one of my twins or to his own son.

“Harri, your son’s mocking me.” Greg whined from the living room, and Denise laughed.

“Which one? There’s two of them, Greg.” I reminded him, and the Irishman groaned.

“I can’t tell them apart.” He came into the kitchen with a sigh, the three little ones following.

“Point at the one that was mocking you then.” I suggested, and Greg looked at my twins before pointing at Chris.

“Chris, excusez-vous à Monsieur Greg.” (Chris, you apologise to Greg now.) I told my son sternly, and he looked down sadly.

“J’attends.” (I’m waiting.) I crossed my arms as I stared down my guilty son.

“Désolé Monsieur Greg.” (Sorry Mr. Greg.) Chris mumbled.

“Pour?” (For?) I prompted.

“Désolé de vous moquer de vous, Monsieur Greg.” (Sorry for making fun of you Mister Greg.) Chris slumped, and I nodded.

“Pas de dessert pour toi ce soir, Chris. On ne se moque pas des gens.” (No dessert for you tonight, Chris. We don't make fun of people.) I said, and my son looked up at me with wide green eyes.

“Mais Maman!” (But Mama!) He tried to protest, but I narrowed my eyes and he backed down.

CJ giggled and walked over to me, reaching his arms towards me so I’d pick him up.

“Maman, debout!” (Mama up up!) He said, and I smiled as I indulged my behaving child.

Chris went to pout, not liking that he was being punished. In his eyes, it was probably an unfair punishment for what he imagined to be just a bit of teasing. But I wasn’t going to tolerate my sons becoming bullies to the people around them. I pulled out my phone then, realising I hadn’t told Liam I’d missed him while he was gone.

**Harri💜:** **Tu m'as manqué  
** **Liam❤️: One moment, gotta translate that babe**

I smiled fondly, and set my phone down to keep better track of my tiny demon twins. CJ giggled, and Greg kissed Denise’s cheek before heading out. I forgot he had a job, he seemed like a stay-at-home husband.

Denise and I somehow managed to get the little house clean even with my twins and her little boy running around playing together.


End file.
